Green Adventures 2 point 5 phase 3
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is back! After six months of believing Sonic fell against the Xorda, the world rejoices for the return of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic learns about what all has happened since he was lost in space, and Green now is free to pursue his own personal goals without King Acorn holding him back. But for every good thing, there is also the evil forces of the The Neo Eggman Empire
1. Adventure 26

Adventure 26

The Return of Sonic, and the return of… El Grand Gordo!

Log Date 4/2/3235

Green was writing in a journal while he was at his cabin in the Aquatic Ruins Zone. He had quite a bit of information to write down in his journal, he loved getting chances in order to write. "I have been well relieved for quite some time now. Last month Sonic was revealed to be alive! Sonic explained to us that when the Quantum Dial exploded, it somehow warped space time and sent him halfway across the galaxy. How he could've survived after such an even is scientifically, and theoretically and improbably astounding in every sense and meaning of the word." Green smiled cheerfully as he wrote, for he truly felt so much joy right now. "Among the things Sonic told us was something that made sense on why it had been so short a journey for him, and months for us since he was last seen alive. Sonic was in space for a couple of weeks from his point of view, he even kept track of time from a calendar he kept handy. As many scientists well know, time goes by differently in outer space than it does on a planet, because of all of these factors space travel was extremely tricky. Because you may want to go to a planet, but time getting there would be an issue, as well as when you arrived and how much time would go by on Mobius. But a thousand years ago, scientists finally broke major barriers and were able to make spaceships that could travel to places when they needed them to arrive and travel to Mobius so that they could return within better time. Too give an idea of how spaceship travel works regarding time, if a ship went out for a week long voyage in space, then they could cause the fabric of space surrounding the ship too make it so only a week of time for Mobius went by. The technology is complicated in how to explain the complex workings, but we used this technology to explore space and according to reports, there was no contact with any alien civilizations. I suspect now that part of that was because of fear of the Xorda retaliating against them for aiding or contacting their enemies. That aside, I'm glad Sonic's travel was half a year and not a full on year, he'll be fifteen in a couple months." Green stretched out his arms, he took that moment in order to relax. "Though I should note that an Overlander colony a little over a thousand years ago went into space, quickly established themselves on a planet called Cascade. And then without any warning whatsoever, all communications and attempted communications with the colony went radio silent… Not a single word was ever heard from the colony, which could vary from many things such as destruction by any number of things, from losing the ability to send out subspace signals… To even full out independence and turning against Mobius as a planet. But still, I want to write more on the experiences that Sonic had." Green took a moment to take deep breaths before writing some more. "When Sonic woke up after his experience from the Quantum Dial, he found himself on an alien planet called Thoraxia, which is home to two sentient races called the Blodex and the Bzzzz. The Blodex are a race of peaceful ant like insectoids who communicate using psychic telepathy, they have a great hero who once used the power of six Red Chaos Emeralds on their planet to help his people out. The Bzzzz were a race of warmongering wasp like aliens, they outlawed interstellar travel on their planet, were highly xenophobic and mercilessly attacked anything outside of their massive hive. Sonic used the power of six Red Chaos Emeralds in an attempt to stop the Bzzzz from terrorizing the Blodex people, because of the fact they were protecting an off worlder. Sonic went super but something I expected happened, due to using only Red Chaos Emeralds which are known for being filled with rage based Chaos energies, Super Sonic and Sonic became two separate entities and what's more the Super Sonic entity proceeded to kill trillions of Bzzzz and even killed their one and only queen and all possible ways for a new queen to emerge, if any Bzzzz survived that slaughter, then there aren't many and sooner or later their race will end with them and they'll be remembered as an example of vicious and nasty warmongers seeking nothing but pointless violence and death." Green found it a bit hard to write down those words, even if it was the truth.

"Another race that Sonic encountered were the D'novulands who come from the planet D'novuland. Their people are among the most common of interstellar traders and merchants, their people are dedicated to the art of trading and linguistics. They created a unique kind of universal translator called the Babble Node, which they gave to Sonic so he could easily communicate with other alien races. However, the device plugged itself into Sonic's brain and he understands every single language from anything sentient, which includes the Mobini languages he spent his youth learning like most Mobians. In sort, when he now hears a Mobini speak to him, it sounds like English to him (which he found out fter talking with his pet Mobini dog named Muttski). An interesting fact about the D'novulands is that they have rubbery and dexterous tails with a stinger, which I believe is mostly used in self-defense and when a deal takes a violent turn." Green said as he wrote down very useful information.

"Unfortunately Sonic also encountered the rogue Badnik known as E.V.E on very bad terms, when Sonic met her again he learned that when she attempted to live peacefully among the stars that two factors made her very unwelcomed among many worlds. The first was the fact she was a machine and regarded as such or simply a tool, the second was her somewhat hideous appearance in the last form she was seen in before heading into space. Because of this E.V.E became angry, and went on a rampage across many star systems, she'd find planets with A.I level tech, she'd assimilate the technology into her body and destroy the host planet. In her mind she was liberating the machines from their wicked masters, when in fact she was practically enslaving the machines, which I suspect to be some leftover programming from Julian Robotnik. But when Sonic found E.V.E again, she made two layers to her robotic body, the first was a planetoid that resembled the last form he saw her in. The second layer was the size of an Overlander female, in that form she was purple and had a lot of tentacles and floated. After Sonic reasoned with her shortly after she destroyed a fleet of ships attempting to kill her and Sonic (the fleet was made from the people of planets destroyed by E.V.E and they blamed Sonic for what happened to them when they learned of his full connections with E.V.E), E.V.E ejected Sonic from both layers of his body after giving him a bit of a meaningful touch with one of her tentacles. She then sent herself into a yellow star, and I know for a fact that the star was powered by Yellow Chaos Emeralds, because I looked on the star charts the star Sonic talked about…" Green put his pencil and pen down for a moment and thought back to one of the days he had time to speak with Sonic.

A week ago

It was a bright and sunny day in Knothole City. "I'm glad you're back Sonic, I really missed you." Green said as he hugged Sonic while they were at his house.

"I'm glad to be back Green, I missed seeing you. Fiona told me a lot of great things about you." Sonic said. Sonic noticed that Tails was close to Fiona a lot when he returned from space, because he wasn't informed of her relationship with Green he just stepped in and tried to keep her away from Tails in any romantic way, out of fear that Tails would get his heart broken by Fiona. Fiona talked to Green about Sonic's advances on her, and after a long talk. And taking into consideration Princess Sally's reaction when she ultimately broke up with Sonic, Fiona and Green believed that Sonic needed someone with him regularly in order to keep him focused and help him recover from the break up. So until Sonic and Sally can patch things up romantically, emotionally and keep their friendship together, Fiona will date Sonic for the sake of helping him. But once Sonic has recovered and patched up things with Sally, she'll leave Sonic and then return to Green. It was very convoluted and unnecessarily complex from the full on truth, but it was the long term plan they made and no one made mention of Green's past relationship with Fiona by both his and Fiona's request.

Green knew all too well that the break up wasn't well, it happened after a series of events. It would start after Sonic saved Geoffrey and Hershey and informed everyone that they got married as a final request from the execution SWATbots. Sonic was with Sally and experienced a lot of new things, seeing the village he spent most of his life in as a full-fledged city and new capital to the Kingdom of Acorn, Sonic got to see his family again, learn about the South Island Freedom Fighters who arrived to meet everyone. He met Tiara and her father who came to Knothole on Green's request, and even Honey the Cat arrived to see the return of Sonic and his big moment with Sally at the concert stage where a lot of big announcements were made in Knothole City. Sally wanted Sonic to be her royal consort, and always be by her side daily. But Sonic refused because of his duty as a Freedom Fighter, Sally pointed out that Green could lead the Freedom Fighters and Sonic was being selfish. Sonic then pointed out in front of Sally and everyone in Knothole that he wasn't selfish, he asked her how he could be selfish after everything he went through in his life, how he gave up living a normal life because of Neo Eggman, how he gave up so many things in order to stop Neo Eggman from what he did and how he did everything in his power to make it back home because of what he feared would've happened to his people because of Neo Eggman. Sonic also pointed out that Green was forced into a corner when he was given his task, and that Sonic was willing to forfeit so many things so he could let Green go and do as he wanted and truth was that Green wanted to explore and find out more on a lot of things that the king forbid him from doing. In the end Sally broke up by slapping Sonic as hard as she possibly could, he cried but walked away with his back turned to her. Everyone in Knothole could only stare at Sally because of her actions, Sonic was overall the better person when the break up happened, Green was grateful for Sonic. "I can't express to you how happy I am having you here… And your selfless deeds and nature will always have a place in our hearts." Green said as he did a fist bump with Sonic.

"Thanks Green. So I take it you want to personally hear about some of my adventures in space?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… Especially about the one Rotor told me about… He told me that you met E.V.E again." Green said.

"Yes… But it wasn't a good experience…" Sonic said as he proceeded to explain what he experienced with E.V.E while in space.

"Whoa… I feel very sad hearing that's what happened… Especially regarding E.V.E." Green said.

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asked.

"Well Robotnik made her with you D.N.A and… In a way you two were like siblings… Its sad hearing what she did and what became of her." Green said.

"I agree buddy… I wish things could've been different… At least that itch I felt the whole way home after meeting her is gone." Sonic said, little did he know the itch was made by a nanobot that was hiding in his quills and watching everything he did.

"An itch you say?" Green asked.

"Yeah, it was very weird. But at least it's gone and I'm home safe. Though it's interesting talking with Muttski now." Sonic said as he scratched his own ears.

Westside Island, Aquatic Ruins Zone. Right now!

Green took a deep breath after thinking about his talk with Sonic. He had so much to write about and wanted to put as much into his journal log today before heading out again. "Sonic learned that the Xorda came from a planet of the same name. I can say for certain that the Xorda live on a world with giant oceans. But among Sonic's many encounters in space, one which I was quite pleased to hear about was his adventure on Argentium aka Ring World. Argentium is the home world of the amazing aliens known as the Bem, and it was where Sonic got to personally meet the individual who made the Roboticizer and she explained to Sonic that she sent subliminal messages to Uncle Chuck when he was trying to save Jules Hedgehog's life, these messages were details on how to make the Roboticizer. She was hoping that in sending these messages to Chuck, that she could redeem herself for the action of using the De-Roboticizer. Apparently she made it when she came across a race of machine like aliens, she assumed that it wasn't a natural form for the aliens and quickly used her brilliant mind to make a machine to make them organic again, it worked but what she didn't know was that the alien planet was crawling with various plagues and viruses which killed most organic life on the planet. The natives somehow naturally developed into machine like lifeforms in order to survive, because of the disastrous results of her well-meaning intervention, the Bem was arrested. She was given a warning after being released and sword never to use any of the Roboticizer technologies again, of course by sending the subliminal messages to Chuck, she broke that oath. And then that mixed with the terror that the Roboticizer was used for on our world for a decade, she was imprisoned again. Sonic tried to plead for her release, and in doing so he… He… He… Met Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, the long lost parents of our good lifelong friend Tails! Apparently at some point after Tails was born on Westside Island, Rosemary learned that her husband was recently roboticized at the time. He captured her while he was a Robian, and attempted to make her one as well. But the Bem intervened when they were studying what had happened to Mobius in recent years, after they learned about what one of their own did by sending down information on the Roboticizer. Amadeus was turned back to normal, and he along with Rosemary have lived on Argentium since that day. They were torn between wanting to return to Mobius and learning about things out in the galactic community, and because of trouble they couldn't make it back to Mobius without someone from Mobius picking them up." Green took a moment to look at what he wrote.

Green had a feeling that sooner or later someone would want to look at his journals that were meant for public eyes, and so he decided to write out an explanation on what he was writing about regarding the Bem. "You see, the Bem told Sonic that the reason no alien race has attempted to flat out contact Mobius or anyone on it for the past twelve-thousand years, is because of the Xorda. The Xorda have one of the largest empires in our entire galaxy, they govern hundreds if not a thousand worlds with trillions of troops and billions of starships. When they declare war on a planet, the intergalactic communities mark those worlds as taboo, the reason is because they fear that it would cause an intergalactic crisis and warfare the likes of which hasn't been seen in over a million years. In fact the Bem fear that their actions in the past generation will sooner or later make the Xorda furious with them, because of the fact the Roboticizer technology was on Mobius because of the Bem and was meant for good things (in the Xorda eyes anything messing with their marked worlds, good or bad is a death threat) and because they apparently revived Shadow when he was in outer space and made him Super Shadow and sent him after the Xorda when they were in our solar system. All of this is more than enough to make many of the Bem evacuate their home world and flee to the far reaches of Xorda controlled space. An interesting thing about the Bem is that they are all females, and they all have the same name but have a number added at the end of their name as a sort of surname. Which clearly points that the Bem are clones, why else would they all be females with the same name and have digits added to their names? Of course why there are clones of a single individual among the Bem that now make up their race can be up for debate, it could be possible they were in a war or warlike and suffered a great loss which resulted in a sole female having to clone herself in order to save her race from extinction. Of course this can be up for debate…" Green felt proud of what he was writing down.

"The last race Sonic personally met that helped him out were the Azurites who live on a planet they call Azuria. They are a race of peaceful tri-clopses who exist at an accelerated rate in the time stream. Sonic's vessel crashed on their world toward the end of his travels, because of their accelerated world view they came to see Sonic as an ageless immortal. They refer to him as the Blue Immortal and their entire culture was positively inspired by Sonic, eventually they made contact with him. After a good conversation they gave him the spaceship that would take him all the way to Mobius as quickly as possible. Thanks to those brave and generous Azurites… We have Sonic back on our world, Sonic promised that someday he'd return to them again." Green was crying a couple tears of joy as he wrote about the Azurites. "On a final few notes, Sonic got a book that explains a lot on alien worlds. It was given to him by Rosemary who wanted him to share the knowledge of the stars with Mobius, it is easy for him to read it thanks to the Babble Node. But translating it has been something of an errand, it took Rosemary years before she understood the complicities of her book that she got among the stars, but one entry in the book was something Sonic felt he had to share. This entry is about a race that the Knothole Freedom Fighters know a little about, but now we know more. These aliens are call the Weeetians who come from planet Weeet, they are a race of giants that seem to be towering suits of living armor. They value science, research and exploration above all else, they are very peaceful people who mean well and train their scientists and other space jockeys or pilots to live alone while in space for long periods of time. However because of their researching nature they usually find it difficult to recognize other sentient races as equals while studying them, they usually study by means of observation. One such scientist of their race came to Mobius while he was looking for unusual lifeforms to study, this scientist is called Car-Heem and he once captured the Knothole Freedom Fighters along with Julian Robotnik and Snively Robotnik. The Freedom Fighters attempted to escape from Car-Heem with help from the Robotnik duo, they succeed but Julian attempted to kill Car-Heem and Sonic by spacing (slang term for sending someone into space) them. However Rotor rescued the two and Car-Heem learned a valuable lesson from the Knothole Freedom Fighters, he was humbled and returned them and the two Robotniks to Mobius, Car-Heem promised that he'd try collecting and studying non-living things so that he doesn't keep anything living in a glass cage again. He mentioned a possibility of collecting intergalactic comic books, which I bet would be interesting… I wonder how Car-Heem has been since he met the Freedom Fighters. Anyway, that's enough writing for now, Nicolas has informed me that King Acorn made a very important speech to Knothole City. From what I've been told, old Maximillian is attempting to rally forces so we can take down the Neo Eggman Empire once and for all!" Green wrote with much excitement as he closed his journal.

After Green had left his little home in the Aquatic Ruins Zone, he hopped into the Nimbus and took off for Station Square. He wanted to spend some time enjoying the city, he had plans on going all the way to Central City for the joy of it, Green was truly thankful that Sonic gave him so much freedom to explore since he took back the position of leading the Freedom Fighters against Neo Dr. Eggman. A day went by after Green came to Station Square, he spent time hanging out with his friend Christina Thorndyke and her grandfather Dr. Chuck Thorndyke. One night while Green was helping Ella fix dinner in the kitchen, he overheard Chris and her grandpa watching wrestling. Since El Grand Gordo vanished and as far as everyone now knows he was really Dr. Oliver Eggman, a new wrestler came into the ring. And this wrestler was known as Andes the Ginormous and he truly was big (at least seven and a half feet tall) even for a human. Scarlet Garcia was interviewing Andes after his most recent victory. "Andes! You've just defended the championship for the fifth time in a row! What will you do next?" she asked the tall wrestler.

"I don't know. I am bored with all of these wannabe wrestlers. That Blackjack the Bulldog was almost as pathetic as Ripper T. Rodent, I defeated last week." Andes said to Scarlet.

"Ripper! I remember him, El Grand Gordo knocked him out when he went to New Mexico. And he's Renfield's brother." Green said as he held out his book of El Grand Gordo's fights.

"What I want is a real wrestling challenge! Like that coward El Grand Gordo. I would fight him. If he ever decided to show up again!" Andes said. He clearly was getting ready for a real fight and wanted a real fight in the ring.

Shortly after Andes said that, Chris jumped on top of the sofa and said with much excitement. "Did you hear that?! Andes just called out El Grand Gordo to a fight!" she said.

Green grinned, but his grin vanished when he remembered that now everyone knew the truth of El Grand Gordo. "I'd love to see that happen Chris… But I think Oliver Eggman gave up on that luchador business a long time ago…" Green said. It had been months now since the El Grand Gordo scenario that happened earlier in the year. But he still remembered the whole thing, and wished that Eggman could've kept it up a bit longer.

Meanwhile at Eggman Island in Dr. Oliver Eggman's base

Decoe and Bocoe were standing to Dr. Oliver Eggman's left and right side as he gripped the armrests of his chair very hard. He was completely angry with Andes' challenge and glared at him on a TV monitor. Decoe and Bocoe remembered all too well that the doctor gave up on the El Grand Gordo alter ego and tried to remind him while he was steaming mad. "R-R-Remember Doctor!" Bocoe said nervously.

"Y-Y-You gave up on that silly luchador business a long time ago." Decoe said nervously.

Bocoe then said. "You may have been popular as El Grand Gordo, but you ended up having to fight Green in the Ring!" he reminded the doctor.

Decoe then added with a serious look on his face. "And while you were busy with that, Bokkun went crazy and tried to take over the world once he claimed the Eggman Empire!" Decoe said.

Decoe and Bocoe then glared at Bokkun who had his hands behind his back. "Oh come on guys. I was only a little hyper from all of those sugary sweets…" Bokkun said in his defense.

Dr. Oliver Eggman tapped his fingers on his armrests in his swivel chair. He then had his frown turn upside down into a smile as he got a grand idea, he then got up with a determined look on his face and said. "It's a good thing I planned for such an occasion. This Andes fellow won't know what hit him. Come with me, Bokkun! I need you for this plan!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he stepped toward the elevator.

"M-M-Me?!" Bokkun said with concern.

The next day in Station Square. Green was running around for the fun of it, suddenly he got a call on his video phone from Fiona Fox. "Hey Fiona, how's it going?" he said.

"Well there is a bit of troubling news…" she said.

"Bad news?" Green jumped over a car. "Hang on, I'm in the middle of traffic right now but I'll get on a sidewalk for a better…" Green was stunned as he stopped on to a sidewalk and saw Dr. Oliver Eggman.

"Nar-har-har! Gimme all of those sweets! And the money too, I guess…" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he had his Egg Mobile use a vacuum like hose in order to capture cakes from the Go Ahead Bake My Day bakery.

"Looks like Eggman is up to some basic villain tricks again." Green said.

"Kick his big fat blubbery butt for me!" Fiona said as she let Green end the call. She knew he'd callback once he kicked some Ro-butt-nik.

Just as Green was dashing toward Dr. Oliver Eggman, he heard something on the news broadcasts on a TV displayed alongside other TVs at the TV Center store near the bakery. "Hola Amigos! Guess whose back?!" Green knew the fake Spanish accent anywhere. It was El Grand Gordo!

Green ran back to the TVs and looked with a bit of surprise in his tone as well as shock. "What?!" he said as he looked at the TVs.

The broadcast went on. "That's right! I accept Andes' challenge and I'll meet him in the ring tonight! That is—if he isn't pollo!" El Grand Gordo said as his broadcast suddenly ended.

"How can Oliver be making a live broadcast when he's…" Green suddenly turned around and saw the Egg Mobile take off, he took note that it was the special command model that Oliver used in his first invasion of Station Square with Missile Wrist and the Badnik Army of E-Series robots. "Shoot… He got away." When Green saw Oliver Eggman take off, it reminded him of the time he saw the doctor fly off at the end of the Final Zone of Scrap Brain Zone a few years ago.

Later on Green called back Fiona and she informed him that the Neo Eggman Empire invaded the Golden Hive Colony, Charmy Bee and Saffron Bee came to Knothole City pleading for help against the Neo Eggman Empire. And Team Chaotix along with most of the Knothole Freedom Fighters took off for Angel Island Two because of there being word of trouble. Fiona was left behind in order to help hold down the fort while everyone else was gone, there was word of Neo Dr. Eggman actually being on the island, and that he would leave for New Megaopolis soon. When Green heard this and thought things over, he wondered how El Grand Gordo could possibly be in the ring within hours while Dr. Oliver Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman were out and about causing trouble. Nicolas said that he'd show the live TV broadcast of the El Grand Gordo fight to Fiona and Green would head out into the city of Station Square to look for the Eggman.

Chris and her Grandpa headed for the Station Square Diamond Stadium, so they could watch the wrestling match between Andes and El Grand Gordo in person, Green said he'd make it if possible. Andes and El Grand Gordo talked to each other in a challenging manner before El Grand Gordo entered the wrestling ring. "So you're the one who called for a grand smack down?" El Grand Gordo said to Andes.

"The mountains don't kneel to the wind, and least of all to you! Enter the ring and face me!" Andes said.

"Uno momento Andy, I owe my fans an explination." El Grand Gordo said as he entered the ring, he then was given a microphone and said to everyone. "I am sorry I had to fool you all last time. I am not Dr. Eggman. Did you see the news report about him robbing a bakery today?" he said to his fans.

"Why were you dressed like Eggman?!" one of his fans asked.

"The truth is, that it was an elaborate plan to save you all! To save our presidente! But now I have come back to you, my faithful fans! I am the one, true El Grand Gordo!" El Grand Gordo said as he explained to his fans.

But after he explained Andes grabbed him and threw him on to his back. El Grand Gordo aka Dr. Oliver Eggman was in pain, he may have recovered from an accident recently but it wasn't good that he was taking blows in a wrestling ring. (Oh blast it all! I forgot that I just recovered from an accident after I tried to ruin Green's date with Fiona on Valentine's Day… I haven't been at my physical full strength since that day happened. And yet… Even though I lost to Green in the ring… I last far longer than any of my Badniks and while in any of my Egg Mobiles even with upgrades. Green and I faced each other with nothing but our fists, kicks and his spinning attacks!) Dr. Oliver Eggman aka El Grand Gordo thought to himself as he was getting up. He got into a pose and shouted out, "If I can go the rounds with the Rodent, you will be nothing!" El Grand Gordo then lunged at Andes.

But then Andes grabbed El Grand Gordo, Andes due to his strength and size was having quite an advantaged over El Grand Gordo. Green was watching a television broadcast on a TV while patrolling the city. "Maybe I should question El Grand Gordo on what's really going on?" Green said while thinking out loud. But then he saw the Egg Mobile. "On the other hand, I could get the drop on the doc." Green said as he looked at Dr. Oliver Eggman.

The mad scientist got out a laser and blasted open the doors to the Sugar Buzz candy store, which was recently built in as a gift to Station Square from the Golden Hive Colony. "Yes! Now all the candy will be mine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"First a cake bakery and now a candy store. I know he's big, but I didn't take Eggman as a person with a big sweet tooth." Green said to himself while he was hiding behind a newspaper machine. He then moved in front of a mail box and angled himself directly behind the Egg Mobile. "Out for a late night snake doc?" Green said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Eep!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he spotted Green behind him.

"Whatever happened to egad?" Green asked the doctor.

"Y-You stay out of my plans, Green! You can't stop me! Y-You're just a… A… A ninny!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he pointed at Sonic and looked a little frightened at the sight of Green.

"What happened to the long-winded insults? The alliteration? The lake of malice? Something's up with you doc." Green then quickly used three Sonic Spins on the Egg Mobile. "Come down Eggman!" Green said.

Dr. Oliver Eggman was frantically moving the Egg Mobile while trying to dodge Green and regain balance. "Just you wait! I'll get you with my… um… Laser? Or missiles? Hold on…" the doctor said as he was looking at the control panel of the Egg Mobile, he moved it into the candy store while trying to ready a weapon. He began to quickly push buttons and seemed clueless on what his own machine could do and how to operate it.

"This doesn't seem like you doc. Clearly you're someone else, who are you and why are you doing this?" Green asked the doctor.

Just then the Egg Mobile had a giant robotic first with a boxing glow shoot out and punch Green in the face, "ha! That takes care of that!" the doctor said. Green crashed into a couple barrels of candy and was getting up, ready for another attack. But then the doctor jumped out of the Egg Mobile and shouted "Oh no! The candy!" he then jumped down on the ground and gathered together pieces of candy.

"Well that answers who you really are. There's only one person I know who loves candy that much, isn't that right Bokkun!" Green said as he pulled a mask off of the Dr. Eggman suit.

"Ha you got me… Would you believe Eggman made me do it?" Bokkun asked as his head was now exposed.

"Let me guess, Eggman made you wear this um…" Green was giving Bokkun a moment because he saw the Dark Chao eating some candy pieces.

"It's the E-61 Eggman Suit. Designed for me to wear in Eggman's place for special missions." Bokkun said as he explained what the suit really was.

"So you were put into E-61, in order for Eggman to pretend to be El Grand Gordo again?" Green asked Bokkun as he leaned against the right leg of E-61.

"Pretty much detective Green, you ought to join the Chaotix." Bokkun said as he was starting another piece of candy, Green then looked at the damages Bokkun caused to the candy store, he remembered that Charmy was once in the store when it was brand new. The fact it was damaged angered Green.

"Well enough is enough!" Green said. "I'm going to put this mask on you and then the authorities are going to get you while I go after Oliver!" Green said as he put handcuffs on Bokkun, after he put the mask back on the Dark Chao.

Once the authorities showed up, Green used his Chaos Emeralds in order to activate a Chaos Teleport. Which allowed him to show up at the wrestling stage, where a seat reserved for him next to the Thorndykes was waiting for him. Just as he arrived he saw that El Grand Gordo was losing the fight, "Had… Had enough?" El Grand Gordo said to Andes.

Then Andes grabbed El Grand Gordo and threw him across the ring. "You are pathetic. I became champion, dreaming of fighting you. And here you are—a Grand Fatso!" Andes said as he walked toward El Grand Gordo, he then put a foot on the wrestler's back. "Go ahead and tap out! Surrender! I shouldn't have to waste my energy to end you myself." Andes said as he pointed at El Grand Gordo.

Green actually felt sorry for El Grand Gordo seeing him get beaten up so badly, everyone was hoping that El Grand Gordo would get back up. (Why did I come back after everything I've been through this year alone? Am I a glutton for punishment and failure? Looks like this will be among my greatest of many defeats.) El Grand Gordo thought to himself as he was getting ready to tap out, but then he saw Chris Thorndyke in a front row seat next to her grandpa.

"I believe in you." She said with tears in her eyes.

And after seeing that, El Grand Gordo knew what he had to do. Feeling a sudden rush of vigor and confidence, he stood up and elbowed Andes and shouted out. "El Grand Gordo! Never Surrenders!" he then hit Andes with a back-hit. Then a left hook and a right hook, he then grabbed Andes from behind by and held the tall man by his fingers painfully, he then used all of his might to throw him backwards and sucker punch Andes in the back while he was on the ground. El Grand Gordo quickly moved to the nearest pole for the wrestling ring, he then said to the audience. "What shall it be amigos? The Flying Gordito Smasher?!" he said while holding his left hand over his left ear so he could hear the audience better.

"Yeah! The smasher!" most people shouted.

Then El Grand Gordo spread out his arms across his cape, he then held on tight as he jumped and shouted out. "Flying Gordito Smasher!" he then crushed Andes' back with his rather large bottom, and just like that. El Grand Gordo was now the champion again!

Green and the audience went wild as El Grand Gordo was declared the champion. Feeling excitement for Gordo's victory, Green took out his own fan gear for El Grand Gordo and cheered. Later that night after the big wrestling match, Green and the Thorndykes went back to the mansion and talked about how exciting things were. But Nicolas informed Green that Dr. Oliver Eggman escaped authorities recently, Green knew that meant that Bokkun somehow escaped while he was watching the wrestling match end. Green said that he'd be sure and start looking for Eggman tomorrow, and just as everyone thought that El Grand Gordo was done for the night. "I hope El Grand Gordo has a good rest." Chris said as the group moved for the bedrooms, but then there was a couple knocks on the front doors.

It was El Grand Gordo. "Um… Buenos noches. Is Green the Hedgehog home? I need his help." El Grand Gordo said, as he made a pose.

Soon Ella came and was very happy to see El Grand Gordo. Dr. Thorndyke, Chris, Green, Nicolas and Ella talked with El Grand Gordo in the dining room, Ella gave the man some coffee. Once everyone sat down Chris said, "What happened El Grand Gordo? Earlier tonight we watched you win the champion belt." Chris said as she was deeply concerned for her wrestling hero.

"Si, mi amigo. What came next is a harrowing tale. I just defeated Andes the Ginormous, and felt such a rush of confidence. I was so full of confidence that I decided to take on that handsome genius Dr. Oliver Eggman. I knew because of his cunning, and his villainous deeds he would be a worthy opponent to take on. So I headed for the only base I knew of on Eggman Island, and challenged him to a one on one match. But the coward called out his Badnik army, but alas I took them on. However his defenses were far too great, the defenses and the robots were too much for even me. I had to make a strategic retreat, and came here for Green's help. Because he was the only person I could trust as my ally against Dr. Oliver Eggman." El Grand Gordo said as he explained his story.

"Don't you worry El Grand Gordo, I may have something in my lab to help you two out." Dr. Thorndyke said.

"While you guys plan your attack, I'll get my scrapbook! It's all about you! I'll be right back!" Chris said as she took off.

"And after that, we have to go through my year-book together. I know we went to school together." Ella said as she left, now it was only Green, El Grand Gordo and Nicolas in the room.

Once everyone was gone, Green said with a sly grin. "Alright, what really happened Eggman?" he asked as he gave him a sly look.

"Arge! Well it started shortly after the match. As you can well imagine I wasn't feeling well at all, I was recently in an accident and going through such a wrestling fight didn't help at all. I was tired and just wanted to go home, so I left and made my way for Eggman Island. But then my blasted security system somehow registered me as a threat, I was attacked and sent running by my own robots! I believe that its Bokkun's work because the little twerp still is acting like he's me. But I fear that it may be the work of Julian." Dr. Oliver Eggman aka El Grand Gordo said as he explained what really happened.

"So you came to me in order to bail you out of trouble. Figures…" Green was silent for a moment. "I'll do it but only on a couple conditions, for one you won't launch any attacks on the Kingdom of Acorn anymore. For two you'll give me the right to travel safely in one of your holdings of my choosing if there's an Egg Boss stationed there. I know of your plans for Egg Bosses doc, I read on it last time you did El Grand Gordo. And thirdly, you'll give me a flash drive on one of your secret projects I don't know a thing about." Green said as he offered to shake hands with El Grand Gordo.

El Grand Gordo grinded his teeth as he shook hands with Green. "Fine. Extortionist." El Grand Gordo said as he glared at Green, Green just smiled.

"With that settled, let's go invade a base!" Green said, El Grand Gordo stood tall and was ready.

"Aww." Chris said as she walked in with her scrapbook.

"Must you go so soon?" Ella asked El Grand Gordo.

"I wish I could stay, but evil will not wait for pleasantries. We must prisa!" El Grand Gordo said as he gently held Ella's soft right hand and gave it a kiss.

"Oh such a gentleman." She said as she blushed.

"Yeah! Go get that Eggman!" Chris said with excitement.

Then Green and El Grand Gordo left the dining room and began walking down the entrance hall. "Come along hedgehog. We have to make preporations." El Grand Gordo said as he walked while holding Green's left hand.

"Preporations?" Green asked.

"If you're going to help me, you're going to do it right!" El Grand Gordo said as he grinned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nicolas said to himself as he kept in his handheld form while keeping hidden in Green's quills.

Soon the trio arrived at the shores of Eggman Island, after using Green's Chaos Control powers. "Are you ready my sidekick?" El Grand Gordo asked his new sidekick.

"Yes, but I'm not a sidekick pal." Green said.

"Age dictates luchador heroes from sidekicks." El Grand Gordo said to Green, Green was now dressed as a luchador hero.

"Right… So what's the plan?" Green asked.

"I'm hoping that they believe I've been driven off, and that the security will be minimal." El Grand Gordo said as he took out a rope with a grappling hook at the end, he swung it around and then released it. The hook went into the building. "Come along chum." El Grand Gordo said.

"Sure thing, chum." Green said with a grin as he climbed up, he loved his new hero costume. It was exactly as he pictured it would be if he were to be a luchador.

Meanwhile inside the base, Bokkun who was still in the Eggman Suit. Asked Decoe and Bocoe if they were doing what he ordered them to do, they said yes and Bokkun told them to keep doing their orders while he ate pizza, cake and sweets, Decoe was playing on a Game Boy Advance as the doctor walked by. Decoe and Bocoe watched as Bokkun walked away, they then danced for fun. "Hooray! With the doctor gone we won't have to work!" Decoe said with excitement.

"Yeah, all he does is eat junk food. And we can do whatever we want, and the best part is we won't be yelled at." Bocoe said. "Though I admit I feel guilty having the doctor driven away by his own security." Bocoe said as he was thinking about his master.

"He'll be alright. And besides we've earned this vacation after everything we've done for him." Decoe said.

"El Grand Gordo and Green are here!" Bocoe said as he watched the security cameras. "We'd better stop them, or else our vacations will be over." Bocoe said as he was about to push the laser defense button.

"Now you're getting it." Decoe said with a grin.

Soon laser guns activated alongside the base of Eggman Island which was a tall tower. Green told El Grand Gordo to take out the lasers, Green dodged laser fire and El Grand Gordo did a great job destroying the laser turrets. But one of the lasers fired at the rope and the two dropped to the ground, El Grand Gordo crushed Green. Green got up quickly and was very glad he could withstand such a blow thanks to the power of Rings he gathered over the years, he then looked at the tower and got an idea. He told the doc to wait while he gained up some speed, Green then ran super-fast after taking a few steps back. He carried El Grand Gordo over the tower. "Stop!" El Grand Gordo said, but then he realized he was actually enjoying himself as Green ran. "Woo-hoo! Don't Stop!" El Grand Gordo said with glee as he was carried up. Then Green jumped up high and the two saw a window, they then made a dynamic entrance and made poses as they entered. Once they landed on the grand El Grand Gordo made another pose and pointed at Decoe and Bocoe and said. "There is nothing that can stop El Grand Gordo, and El Rapido Verde!" El Grand Gordo said.

"Oh please! Not El Rapido Verde!" Nicolas said to himself while he was in his handheld computer form.

"I couldn't have made a better entrance myself." El Rapido Verde said with a smug grin.

"You did well to make it in here Double-G." Bocoe said.

"But you've underestimated Dr. Eggman." Decoe said.

The two robots then launched out Badnik units, the robots attacked El Grand Gordo and El Rapido Verde. However after a few minutes of fighting El Grand Gordo took off his mask and revealed himself to his creations, they stopped. He then looked at Decoe and Bocoe and said. "How dare you ordered my marvelous machines to fire at their master!" he was clearly angry.

"Forgive us doctor. Your double was just too brilliantly designed, we couldn't tell the difference." Decoe lied.

"We're sorry doctor… Please forgive us." Bocoe said.

"Well I am a genius. I suppose you two didn't stand a chance." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his two lackeys as he patted them on the head.

"So where's Bokkun?" El Rapido Verde asked.

"He's mostly been in lab fourteen." Bocoe said.

"What no! That's where I'm finishing the new E-73! He'd better not scratch my Egg Babylon!" the doctor said while he was still in his El Grand Gordo costume.

"I thought that E-73 was the number of Sock'em." Green said.

"W-W-Well it was. But I came up with a brilliant idea. I mis-numbered a couple of my robots. So I made E-63 Rock'em's number and E-64 Sock'em's number. And you don't need to worry about Egg Babylon." The doctor said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh no doc. You asked for my help, and I'm not backing out now." El Rapido Verde said with a grin.

"Grrr… Fine. But you'll spoil the surprise for yourself…" El Grand Gordo said as he put his mask back on.

Soon the two entered lab fourteen and saw that Bokkun was controlling Egg Babylon from a control panel on the top of the machine. It fired at Gordo and Verde but missed them, "This thing looks like that core to the Death Egg you made awhile back. But my attacks aren't doing anything to it." Green said as he attempted to use a few Sonic Spins and Spin Jumps against the machine.

"I reinforced my older designs for a better robot I could pilot." El Grand Gordo said.

"Clearly… What's the weakness?" El Rapido Verde asked.

"There's a network of vents beneath us used to keep Egg Babylon cooled down. You can use the vent system to get up and stop Bokkun." El Grand Gordo said.

"Thanks doc! That'll do perfectly!" El Rapido Verde said as he took off for the vents and tried to break some open.

El Grand Gordo hugged Egg Babylon. "Daddy's sorry! I didn't want to tell the mean hedgehog your secret!" El Grand Gordo said to the machine. Soon Green was able to use the vent networks to get up and on to the top of Egg Babylon. He used Nicolas to cause internal damages while he kicked Bokkun out of the control chair. Bokkun fell out of the Eggman Suit and begged Eggman to not do anything because he was only acting on the doctor's orders. Bokkun claimed that he didn't know that he was supposed to stop pretending. "Yes well no more being me for you." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Bokkun.

"Looks like Eggman has quite a bit of work to do. Which means Green has work to do, and neither one of us will be El Grand Gordo or El Rapido Verde for quite awhile." Green said as he jumped off of Egg Babylon after retrieving Nicolas.

"Ah, yes… Of course." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Green as he took off his own mask.

Green and Nicolas left as quickly as possible and then using Chaos Control they arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion. Chris asked Green what was with the costume and what happened to El Grand Gordo. "Well…" Nicolas looked at Green while using his holo-lynx form. "El Grand Gordo said he was busy with other adventures to go on. But if the time comes he'll call upon the help of his one and only sidekick… I mean partner that he can rely upon." Green said.

"Who's that partner?" Chris asked.

"None other than me! A masked defender of justice. The fastest luchador in the ring. El Rapido Verde!" Green said as he made a pose while in his costume.

"What's with the yelling? It's the middle of the night." Dr. Thorndyke said.

"Sorry…" Green said as he felt embarrassed.

Later the next day, Green was enjoying some time on board his special aircraft the Freedom One. It recently was called in remotely by Nicolas because the Knothole Freedom Fighters needed to report to him what happened on Angel Island yesterday and earlier today. "We have ourselves quite an unsettling meeting coming up based on the reports I've read Green." Nicolas said.

"Yes… I'm sure we do." Green said as he went to his private section of the airship.

Meanwhile on Eggman Island. Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe were unhappy because they were working hard. "So much for a vacation. I told you we should've worked." Bocoe said to Decoe. While he was cleaning up robot parts.

"It's like all the work we didn't do has been piled upon us." Decoe said as he was mopping up oil.

Then Dr. Oliver Eggman stepped into the room and shouted. "That's because it is! Now quit being cry-robots, and get back to work!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

"Y-Y-Yes S-Sir!" Decoe said as he and Bocoe worked faster.

Dr. Oliver Eggman snapped his fingers and grinned while saying. "Ha! Still got it." He then walked for his room in the base.

Back on Freedom One.

"Green are you feeling alright?" Nicolas asked.

"I'm alright… It's just… I've spent half a year knowing what it means to be a full time Freedom Fighter with little R'n'R. And there's always some calamity, crisis, mission or terrible thing we have to deal with or just going on. I truly enjoy doing the right thing everyday especially for the people I love…" Green said as he walked for his swivel chair.

Back on Eggman Island

Dr. Oliver Eggman was entering his room. The door had labeled on it Dr. Eggman's Room, and he had stickered on the door Stay Out or Else! "I do enjoy being an evil genius, building robots and machines, trying to take over the world. I really do." The doctor said to himself as he entered his room, he then walked toward his swivel chair and sat down in it with his feet on a foot stole.

Back on Freedom One. Green looked at his El Rapido Verde costume that he had on a mannequin made out of wood. At that moment on Eggman Island, Eggman was looking at his El Grand Gordo costume on a robot mannequin that was inside a protective glass case, with lights on. At the same exact time both Green and Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "But sometimes, it's fun to escape…" they both looked at their costumes with slightly sad looks on their faces. Very rarely do people do the same exact thing, and very rarely do two close yet distant enemies on goodish terms do the same thing. In that one moment, both the doctor and Green felt the same thing, and just hoped someday that all of this fighting between each other would end and that the world will be a better place as a result of no more fighting.

Wow! Quite a start for phase 3. Sonic is alive! El Grand Gordo made a comeback! And now there's El Rapido Verde! Has Green given up on his new alter ego? Have we seen the last of El Grand Gordo and El Rapido Verde? Will Eggman keep his word? Did he give Green any information? If he did what was it? What happened on Angel Island that was so bad?! Find all of this and more as the adventures continue. This is the final phase of Green Adventures 2.5, it has been a wild ride but it ain't over yet!


	2. Adventure 27

Adventure 27

Cracking the Eggmen?!

It was a lot for Green to take in and no matter how many ways he was told it, he found it all just far to evil and terrible to be true. The city of Echidnaopolis fell! But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg, there was more to it than that. The Dingo Regime joined forces with the Neo Eggman Empire, and were being led by a cyborg dingo known as General Kage von Stryker. The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix saved the surviving echidnas from concentration camps, the dingos in the past were known for many terrible things but even this was too wicked for them. Fiona helped explain to Green that Kage von Stryker was still alive because Neo Dr. Eggman somehow found the general's crippled and burned body, and then saved Stryker's life by using cybernetics to Cybertize the dingo. From the reports that Green was told, and the ones he read over and photos taken during the fights, it was clear that what he was being told was true. Nicolas suspected that it was Neo Dr. Eggman's doing that led to the existence of the concentration camps, partly because of the fact only Julian would think of such a thing and also because odds were that Kage was now acting partially out of ideas uploaded into his brain via the implants on half of his brain. Remington told Knuckles about how he and most of the EST were on a long exodus into the Sky Sanctuary Zone where Knuckles body was buried when he died because of Mammoth Mogul last year. And that combined with the new technology given to the Dingo Regime by the Neo Eggman Empire, was what ultimately led to the downfall of Echidnaopolis. The Dark Legion wasn't spared at all from the wrath of the Dingo Regime, which would ultimately lead to the Dark Legion forming an alliance with their former enemies of Echidnaopolis, this unity made the Dark Legion the new protectors of the remaining echidnas left on Angel Island Two. And another tragedy happened when the insane Overlander known as Hunter resurfaced, Hunter was wanted on over 200 accounts of murder and manslaughter, he was an Overlander obsessed with killing Mobians and anyone that helped or befriended them. He was wanted worldwide for his actions and was sentence to death by the courts of the United Federation, he was detained by the EST after Knuckles defeated the lunatic during a brief fight they had on Angel Island, which led to the death of a gorilla named Monk. However in spite of the fact Hunter was imprisoned, Neo Dr. Eggman liked the bloodthirsty Overlander and released Hunter so that he could act as an agent on Angel Island Two after word of the location of the Master Emerald surfaced. Hunter was given a deadly weapon called the Chaos Spear, which he used to slaughter many people on Angel Island Two by means of instant vaporization, namely Remington and Julie-Su's foster parents were among the casualties. Thanks to Archimedes, Knuckles used the Master Emerald and reconnected with the Chaos Force, he gained so much raw power after half a year of absence that it hurt Knuckles when he transformed all the way into Hyper Knuckles. Hyper Knuckles didn't show any remorse or mercy when he killed Hunter, the evil Overlander died when he was thrown into the ocean and he was hit so hard that Hyper Knuckles left holes in him. Among the terrible things that happened there was one good thing, and that was the fact Knuckles upon entering his Hyper Form. Has reconnected with the Chaos Force, and as a result he's fully recovered and all of his abilities are back. Green had a feeling that there was something more insidious going on when there was word of Dr. Finitevus being involved with the Dark Legion and vanishing after the attack from Hunter. Dr. Finitevus was the very echidna scientist that Green and Fiona met last month when they were invited to Albion by the Matriarch. Green didn't know what it was about the scientist but he felt something bad about Dr. Finitevus, of course Green and Fiona didn't mention anything about what they experienced in Albion or most of what they did on Angel Island Two.

Guardian Locke continues to watch over the remaining echidnas best he can, but most of his time has lately been focused on guarding the Master Emerald. He trusted the Dark Legion with keeping the Dingo Regime forces at bay. Green was furious and wanted badly to do something, but he knew after hearing such news and about those bad things that he and his friends would need to relax. The Freedom Fighters had to do whatever R'n'R they could while in Knothole City, because King Acorn was on a tour of the world in an attempt to rally allies to destroy the Neo Eggman Empire forces. The Chaotix were free agents, and they were able to come and go as they pleased. Green mentioned to the group that they have been called in for detective work in Station Square at the place J.J Moto gave them. After hearing about this news, Vector urged the team to head for Station Square so they could get some paying work.

Station Square days later

Green didn't know how one time it can feel like a week could pass by so easily, and how another time it could feel so long and a bit boring. Green enjoyed himself with the Chaotix, he spent the first two days getting everyone comfortable back at their place they were renting. The Chaotix established a house in Station Square as their base of detective operations last year, but with King Acorn calling the team out for assistance on a regular basis. It made maintaining the place difficult, and as a result a lot of stuff they planned on moving into the house was still in boxes or back in Knothole City. Green often stopped by the place because he had a spare key, and tried to at least keep the place from falling apart.

On the third day of the Chaotix being in Station Square, there was quite an unexpected news broadcast in the afternoon. Green was at the Thorndyke Mansion watching the news with his friend Christina Thorndyke and her grandpa. "This is Scarlet Garcia, reporting live from downtown Station Square. The city has been ransacked by a number of strange mustache men that seem to bare a resemblance to Dr. Eggman." Scarlet Garcia said as the news broadcast showed images of the mustached men she was talking about. "With me today, is Team Chaotix a famous detective agency that set up in Station Square late last year. They have been hired to solve the case of the mustached men." Scarlet moved her mic over to Vector.

"That we have Miss Garcia. I've got an idea that the crimes are being made by robbers based on the fact there has been a sighting of four men today. I believe that it's a group of quadruplets, who are all robbers." Vector said.

"With a guess like that, you might as well call them career counselors trying to show the general public what kinds of jobs you can do while a robber." Julie-Su said.

"We can't jump to conclusions without any evidence." Espio said.

"I bet that the culprit really is Dr. Eggman." Charmy and Saffron said.

"But how could Eggman be in so many disguises?" Mighty asked.

"Good question." Ray said.

"Well… I know that the original Dr. Eggman made that Eggman Robo, and Green mentioned that once the doctor had one of his lackeys dress as him. And then there's Neo Dr. Eggman." Knuckles said.

"Mr. Knuckles, are you suggesting that the original Eggman is teaming up with his brother?" Scarlet Garcia asked him.

"It's just a theory. Until we find cold hard solid evidence, Knux and I aren't jumping to conclusions." Julie-Su said.

"Yeah because you'd so jump at a chance to zap Eggman." Vector said to Julie-Su. As he messed up her hair and laughed at the mess he made.

"Why you… I'm just… Actually if I want to zap something, I could zap you now. Come here!" Julie-Su said as she put her hair back into place and then took out her stun laser and chased after Vector. While the rest of the team chased after them.

"Sounds like Eggman could be up to no good again. Guess I'll have to pay him a visit." Green said as he grabbed Nicolas and dashed out of the front door of the Thorndyke Mansion. Green ran until he stopped in the middle of town, he saw a Viking ship in the streets and saw a very big figure at the front of the ship.

"Avast there! Prepare to be plundered by Aggman der Terrible!" the figure said.

"Looks like you're coming up with more ludicrous plans by the week's doc. I mean come on, a fake Viking alter ego, with a rubber sword, please… I'll admit the replicated Viking ship is impressive." Green said as he was teasing the doctor by flopping the rubber sword.

"Jumping Jiminy! Yee are impervious to my weaponry! Aggman never surrenders!" the doctor said as he hopped into a catapult and launched himself toward the beach.

Green didn't know what that was all about, but he alerted the authorities on the Viking ship that Eggman brought into the city. Nicolas didn't detect anything out of the ordinary on the ship, in fact it was just as it appeared to be. A perfect replica of a Viking ship, which made little sense to Green on why the doctor would use something that's low-tech. However he ran for the beach, he checked around the Emerald Coast and was lucky that he was able to dodge a cannonball. "Whoa! Pirates?!" Green said.

"Avast there me hearty! You shall suffer the wrath of Captain Eggbear! Yo-ho!" the pirate captain said, he was in a small row boat.

"What in Davey Jones… Come on Eggman, this just isn't like you. I admit the pirate costume is nice and looks good on ya." Green said.

"Arge! Flattery will get thee nowhere. Now hand over your booty." The doctor ordered.

"I'm afraid not doc. In fact I need to sink your ship so this landlubber can get some answers from you." Green said as he used a Sonic Spin to put a hole in the boat.

"Arge! Shiver me timbers! Such might! I've been scuttled!" the doctor said as he moved away from the hole in his boat, he then hopped into his cannon after emptying it. He then said. "Cannon, you be hereby promoted to captain and as such you'll go down with the ship!" the doctor then pulled a rope attached to the cannon and it fired him.

"Where's he going now?" Green asked Nicolas.

"By my calculations. Eggman Island." Nicolas said, Green then teleported to the base using Chaos Control.

Green came running toward the base of Eggman Island. He expected traps to pop up, but instead he was barely hit by shuriken aka ninja stars. "You dare challenge the Silent Wind of Doom that is the Egg Ninja?!" the doctor said while he was dressed as a ninja. He then rapidly poked at Green with a rubber Katana.

"First a rubber Viking sword, then a rubber pirate sword. And now a rubber katana…" Nicolas said as he found it odd the doctor wasn't using real weaponry.

"At least he's consistent. But now it's time to kick some Ro-butt-nik!" Green said as he had enough of Eggman's nonsense. He then kicked the doctor right in his rather large rear end.

"Faster than ninja? Impossible! Ninja Vanish!" the doctor said as he threw down smoke bombs.

Green came into the base along with Nicolas, the two expected resistance. But they didn't encounter even a force field as they made their way into one of the labs, near the doctor's private quarters. They then heard the voices of Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, the trio called out to the Mobian and the A.I and after they learned it was their enemies. They jumped up from a barricade wall they made from scrap and broken robots, they then hugged Green and Nicolas. "Thank you for coming!" Bocoe said.

"You're our heroes!" Decoe said, Green and Nicolas felt relieved to get some unexpected hugs from Dr. Oliver Eggman's lackeys.

"So… What's going on here guys?" Green asked.

"Dr. Eggman ate a super sugary sweet treat. And as a result, he's gone on a super crazy sugar rush." Decoe explained.

"And he's completely hallucinating." Bocoe said.

"Hmm… Sounds familiar. How could he have gotten such a treat?" Green said as he looked over at Bokkun.

Decoe and Bocoe then glared at Bokkun with angry eyes, Green and Nicolas looked at him. "I didn't mean for this to happen, honest!" Bokkun cried out. He then had his ears flop down as he explained himself. "When Dr. Eggman got to be El Grand Gordo again, I wanted to play as The Cape again. Just for the fun of it." Bokkun said.

"So there you have it. Dr. Eggman has been on a costume wearing frenzy. We've been hiding out until it passes over." Bocoe said.

"So how long will this last?" Green asked.

"We've calculated that based on the size and mass of the doctor." Decoe said.

"And the amount of sugar from Bokkun's treat…" Bocoe said.

"That at this rate the sugar will be burned through in two days tops." Decoe and Bocoe both said at once while showing a mathematical chart they made on a chalkboard.

"And you haven't deployed Mecha Sonic or Mecha Knuckles because?" Green said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mecha Knuckles and Mecha Sonic can only be activated by the doctor." Decoe said.

"And they are programmed not to attack him no matter what happens." Bocoe said.

"Hmm… So the doc wants to play with costumes eh? That's it! I've got an idea to end this wackiness!" Green said as he tucked up his blue striped gloves he was wearing.

"You'd hurt the doctor when he's in a fragile state?" Bocoe asked.

"Fighting him would be madness when he's like this." Decoe said.

"Who said anything about fighting? My plan will with all due luck, work without either of us hurting each other." Green said as he ran for the exit.

As he ran a sword came cutting through one of the metal walls. "Thou shall fall before the might of; the Dark Egg Night!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he was dressed in old knight armor that was made to fit his person.

"That sword is real this time!" Green said as he ran for it, the doctor chased him.

As Green ran he used a Spin Dash to get out of the base, he landed on the sand and Nicolas was behind him. "Have at thee!" the doctor shouted as he jumped out of the hole in his base, he then crashed down in front of Green.

"You seem pretty hyper. Want to play a game?" Green asked the doctor.

"Varity?" the doctor said as he was getting up.

"Yeah a game, but we only play what I want to play deal?" Green asked the doctor.

"Deal!" the doctor said as he danced.

"Cool, then let's play Wild West." Green said with a grin, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy messing with the doc, he had Nicolas record the scenario so he could play it back to Fiona later on for laughs. The doctor ran fast and went into his base and put on a cowboy costume. When he returned Green said, "I want to be the cowboy." Then the doc said.

"Awright!" he then ran back and put on a Native American costume.

"On second thought let's play space explorers." Green said with some thought, he always wanted to explore space but he had work to do at home first. But he had a feeling as he saw the moon in the daylight, that very soon he and his friends would be called into space for a big reason at least once.

"Okay." The doctor said, he then went back and put on an early twenty-first century A.D astronaut costume.

"What… I meant circus." Green said.

"Copy that!" the doctor said as he put on his circus costume, that he wore one time when he kidnapped the entire Thorndyke family.

"Or how about cops and robbers?" Green said.

"On with the show!" the doctor said as he ran back to put on his old prison costume from the time when he was arrested in Station Square.

"On second thought, let's paint a picture." Green said.

"Don't pass go! I'll be right back!" the doctor said as he ran and put on his artist disguise he wore when he invaded Paris last year.

Green then yawned and said. "You're looking tired, how about a slumber party on the beach?" and then the doctor said.

"I can picture that!" he then ran back to his base and put on a pair of classic pajamas with a pint sleeping shirt, red striped pants, furry slippers and a pink night hat like from the old days.

Green then got an idea for something, he wanted to see the doctor put on the costume he had in mind. "How can you be tire when we're going to be wrestling?" Green asked.

"No rest for the wicked!" the doctor said with joy as he ran back to his base and then put on his; El Grand Gordo costume.

"Can't wrestle with ya, left my costume back at home. How about we play garage instead?" Green said to El Grand Gordo.

"Si!" El Grand Gordo said with joy.

The doctor then put on his Robbi Nick disguise that he wore when he turned Sam Speed's car into an E-Series robot. "Sorry grease monkey, I meant singing karaoke like in Los Vegas." Green said as he looked at his hand with his fingers folded, he was getting a kick out of making the doctor put on so many costumes.

"Okay, we'll switch gears!" the doctor said as he ran back to his base and put on his Elvis disguise he wore when he invaded Los Vegas.

"Don't step on my sneakers buddy, remember what you did to me last winter?" Green was hoping that the doctor had an idea on what he meant.

"I loved that one tenderly! I love it true!" the doctor said as he ran back and put on his Santa Claus disguise he wore during last year's Christmas.

"Christmas comes too early every year, let's try another holiday." Green said.

"Ho-Ho-H'okay!" the doctor said as he ran back to his base and put on his vampire costume he wore on Halloween last year when he invaded Station Square with an army of Dark Chao.

"You can't be that, its day!" Green said with excitement.

"Blah!" the doctor said as he ran back to put on another costume. The doctor put on many other costumes, including but not limited to a 1930's gangster, his swimsuit, a pink raccoon, an evil dictator, a leprechaun disguise, a construction worker and many, many others.

"Where did the doctor get all of these costumes?" Bocoe asked Decoe while they were watching the doctor run back and forth from the base, they were behind their barricade.

"More importantly why does he have them?" Decoe said as they watched the doctor come out dressed as a furry raccoon.

"That one disturbs me…" Bocoe said as he saw the doctor run back and forth from the base while in the costume.

The doctor came back and put on clothing like that of Christina Thorndyke. "That one disturbs me more!" Decoe cried out, they didn't have any idea why the doctor had a pair of clothes like those of Chris Thorndyke, but the very thought of it was indeed disturbing.

After about an hour went by, the was dressed in a bunch of costume pieces, from a pair of clown pants, to lobster claws to various hats, doctor finally had it and collapsed on the beach in front of Green. "What happened?" the doctor said.

"Welcome back doc, do you remember anything that happened today?" Green asked the doctor.

"Unfortunately yes… I remember every single detail… And now I have an upset stomach from whatever it was Bokkun made…" the doctor said as he laid on the sand in agony, both from having his pride broken and from the stomach pains.

"That's why you need to start your day with a healthy meal. Eating right is what Freedom Fighters do best, the trick is finding a balanced diet and exercise." Green said.

"Really? Is that why you're always full of energy, and are capable of overcoming impossible odds?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"I guess you could say that." Green said.

"Really now?!" the doctor said with a big grin on his face.

Then the Chaotix appeared, they came to investigate the doctor's base. Green told them that the doctor was taken care of, and that he'd explain everything later. "See you on the flip side doc… Chaos Control!" Green said as he used the four Chaos Emeralds he collected to teleport away. Later on Green explained everything to the Chaotix, and with video evidence, the Chaotix were able to get paid for solving the case of Cracking the Eggmen?! As Vector called it, Green liked the sound of that and after wishing his friends farewell at their home he went back to the Thorndyke Mansion where Chris greeted him in the kitchen. "Hey Green, did you figure out what was going on?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'll explain everything soon enough. Could I please have a popsicle?" Green said as he looked up at his friend.

"Sure, I'll get you cherry." Chris said as she got Green a Popsicle.

"Thanks. I think after all that running around I did, I deserve a little treat." Green said as he enjoyed eating a cherry Popsicle.

Green explained everything to Chris while they had lunch, she was indeed surprised to hear about the silly nature of the episode of events. "I never expected Eggman to act so childish and silly." She said.

"Neither did, I. I'm just glad that all of that sugar wore off." Green said, and indeed it wore off, or did it?

"At least it's safe to say, that now everything is back to normal." Nicolas said with a smile on his display screen.

Meanwhile at Eggman Island

Dr. Oliver Eggman was dressed as a chef, he was having quite a time in his kitchen. "Cook faster my minions! I want the five food groups conquered by dinner time!" the doctor said as he was mixing a pot of stew. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were actually enjoying themselves as the doctor was on his cooking craze.

And so ends a silly and wacky adventure. Green surely made fun of Oliver Eggman while the Chaotix were out on a small break. A lot of terrible things are surely going on with the Neo Eggman Empire on the loose, and the news of fallen people because of the evils of the Neo Eggman Empire is devastating. What else will happen with the Chaotix in Station Square? And what information did Eggman give to Green after the last El Grand Gordo adventure? What all has Green learned since he got information from Metropolis Zone? Find out all that and more as adventures continue!


	3. Adventure 28

Adventure 28

The return of S.O.N.I.C X!

It was a dark and stormy night at the ruins of Prison Island. For almost a year now, it has acted as the H.Q of the evil anti-Mobian group known as S.O.N.I.C.X, who also are against the forces of the Eggman Empire and Neo Eggman Empire. Their members are the humans General Card Passer, former S-Team member Hector Dragg, Warden Howard Watcher, Dr. Kai Narasu a once famous scientist who was a leading expert in Mobian biology's and he's been secretly working on something he calls his Chimera Project. The other members are crime boss Li Yan who is leader of a gang from China, there's also Jerome Wise the former personal aide to President Bush of the United States in Northamer. And then there was their mysterious leader who calls himself the Organizer. The Organizer was not in a good mood when he contacted his fellow S.O.N.I.C.X members. "My patience is nearly spent! I rescued and united all of you for the purpose of stopping Green, and now I learn that Sonic is still alive!" he said over his broadcast. In all of the Organizer's video broadcasts he had with his team, he always used special technology to prevent his face from being seen though they could see his silhouette. "It's bad enough our group's name sounds like a fan club!" he shouted as he glared at Jerome Wise.

"I-I'm sorry! O-Once we have enough of a budget I'll rename the group and…" Jerome was cut off before he could finish.

"Save it Mr. Wise!" the Organizer said, the tone in his voice made Jerome nervous. He then glared at General Passer and Warden Watcher. "Your first mission caught Green, but he was able to escape. I gave you all the benefit of the doubt back then. But now I wonder if it was because of your traps and shekels not being up to date for that failure, Warden Watcher. Or do I blame your poor leadership skills General Passer?!" the Organizer said to the two former G.U.N personnel. Watcher and Passer glared at each other, while gritting their teeth upon hearing this.

"We couldn't get anywhere with using those Sonic Clones either. The only good that came out of it, was the fact we were able to cause some damage to Neo Dr. Eggman and emotionally scarred Green. With that being said I'm willing to see if you've come up with a new plan Dr. Narasu." The Organizer said.

"Thank you Organizer. And indeed making those clones was a bit of a mistake, but I intend to learn from mistakes. My new idea will expose Green or Sonic for the monsters that they are!" Dr. Narasu said as stood up. "Instead of making more of the enemy, the solution is to focus on the one's we already have. And I'll do it with this!" Dr. Narasu said as he pulled out a purple colored chemical vile.

"With grape juice?" Jerome asked.

Dr. Narasu was angered by the incompetent question. He then clarified what was in the vile. "This is a highly-viral mutagen! With one small injection Green or Sonic will transform into a monster we know them to be!" the doctor said with excitement.

"Hmm… This holds promise. Hector you'll be the driver on this mission for Dr. Narasu." The Organizer said.

"You got it boss! Sonic won't know what hit him!" Hector said, he had many mixed feelings with Sonic the Hedgehog back in the picture.

The next day at Station Square. Sonic came over to pay Chris a visit because he hadn't really spent time with her in awhile. Chris was naturally excited to see Sonic again, she idealized both Sonic and Green as her heroes and role models. Green was glad that Sonic came down for a little while, but he also warned Sonic that sometimes Dr. Oliver Eggman had the habit of attacking Station Square. Nicolas soon got word that Dr. Oliver Eggman was causing trouble down at the docks, and he informed Sonic and Green about it. The two hedgehogs raced each other to see who could get to the docks first, naturally Sonic won the race and now he and Green were going to teach Dr. Oliver Eggman a lesson, however Dr. Narasu and Hector Dragg were down at the docks hiding behind some buildings. "Is that thing meant to be an Egg Squid?" Sonic said as he teased the doctor.

"Of course it is Sonic! I don't fight you that often, but you're as much of an annoyance as Green." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he used his machine to try and smash Sonic.

"Missed me roly-poly!" Sonic said.

"Doc you know that squids have ten tentacles, including the ones they launch at prey right?" Green said as he noticed that the Egg Squid had only six tentacles.

"Silence! Don't tell me how to build my devices of doom! And I know that! One of my Egg Bosses is a squid you idiot!" he shouted as half of the Egg Squid's tentacles tried to smash Green and the other half tried to smash Sonic.

"I don't! Just pointing out a fact." Green said as he jumped on to the cockpit of the Egg Squid, it had a protective window he landed on. "And interesting fact about one of your Egg Bosses. Can I meet this Egg Boss soon?" Green said in a sarcastic manner as he leaned against the window.

"You'll find out on your own!" the doctor said as he attempted to capture Green. But between Green and Sonic he was having a bad time. Dr. Narasu tried to use a dart gun to fire his mutagen into the hedgehog's while they were busy fighting. But their speed made it impossible for him to hit his targets, and as for Dr. Oliver Eggman. Sonic and Green used the blue tornado combo against the Egg Squid, the tornado they made sent it flying into the sky, it then crashed down and they both used a Homing Attack and they each cut the machine in half. The Egg Squid exploded and then Dr. Oliver Eggman escaped in his Egg Mobile.

"I'll get you next time Sonic! And your Green friend too!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted as he escaped.

"That's a good one doc." Green said.

"He always says he'll get us next time." Sonic said with a grin.

The two hedgehogs then took off in order to enjoy a nice run, Dr. Narasu and Hector jumped on to Hector's purple motorcycle when they saw their enemies taking off. They tried to tag their targets but they were simply too fast for them. "Did we cut somebody off?" Sonic said as he and Green ran.

"Uh oh… Looks like we're being chased by some of those S.O.N.I.C.X guys." Green said.

"Oh you mean my biggest fans you told me about." Sonic said with a sarcastic grin as they ran from their enemies who were in hot pursuit. However as they were exiting the city, Sonic slowed a bit in order to chat with Hector. "Hector Dragg right? That's a nice little bike you've got there. Did you just take off the training wheels?" Sonic said to Hector, he then ran forward fast.

"Training wheels?! You think you're faster than me you two?!" Hector said to the two hedgehogs.

"Now you've made him mad Sonic." Green said with a heavy sigh.

Then Hector flipped open his secret weapon, a button that activated a rocket in his motorcycle, he was hoping that this time without a doubt he'll be faster than Sonic or Green. Sonic looked back and whistled as he saw the bike approaching him and Green. "Impressive." Sonic said. He and Green had to dodge the bike as it nearly hit the two of them. "After you good sir." Sonic said sarcastically as the bike went racing by.

"Ha! I finally did it! I passed them both!" Hector said with a big grin on his face, he was full of pride and joy after finally being able to use a vehicle to beat Sonic and Green in a race, and the best part was he beat them both at the same time.

"Yes. And now we've lost them." Dr. Narasu said as he saw the two Mobians escape. Later at a gas station, Hector was refueling his motorcycle. When Dr. Narasu got off of the bike, he threw his helmet down on the ground and shouted at Hector. "Blast it, Hector! We almost had them! Don't forget what they did to all of us! How they ruined our lives!" Dr. Narasu shouted out.

Hector kept his cool and said. "Keep your lab coat on doc. I'm not here for revenge. Sure they bumped me to the fourth fastest man alive. But all I want is to prove myself the fastest man alive. I was reckless and got myself fired from the high speed police, that's my own fault." Hector said as he was remembering for a moment on a couple times he met Green and Sonic in the past, the last time he saw Green in public before joining S.O.N.I.C.X was among those memories.

Station Square Police H.Q, one year ago

"Fired?! What do you mean fired?!" Hector shouted out at Sam Speed while he was in the police H.Q of Station Square.

"That's right Hector, as of today you're fired from the S-Team. You've been reckless and have been showing no regard for public safety all because of your personal rivalry with me and the hedgehogs." Sam said firmly to Hector.

"But Sam… I just…" Hector said as he was at a loss for words.

"Get your belongings and leave!" Sam said as he pointed at the exit from the garage for the S-Team.

Hector kicked dirt and went for his locker. Green was visiting that day, and he saw the whole thing. He went to the locker room where Hector was angrily packing away his things. Green felt frightened to talk with someone so angry, but he puffed out his chest, took a deep breath and walked in and called out to Hector. "Um… Hector." Green said.

"What?!" Hector shouted, he was angry seeing Green right now.

"Um… I saw the whole thing that happened." Green said.

"Why are you here?! Did you come to gloat about how your speed got me fired?!" Hector shouted.

"No… It may upset you to hear this from a rival. But I'm here because I'm concerned for you." Green said.

Hector's temper was going down a bit. He was dumbstruck by the hedgehog's words. "Are you toying with me?" he asked.

"No! I'm sincerely concerned for you Hector. I heard that you got fired because you see me, Sam and Sonic as rivals in speed." Green said as he walked a little closer.

"…yeah. I do… Sam was always my rival in the S-Team. He and I have known each other for so many years… And my goal was to always become faster than him… And then you and Sonic showed up among many fast Mobians. And you two are the fastest Mobians alive… After that race you had with Sam awhile back… I became the fourth placer… You know what that means?" Hector said to Green.

"I understand… When I won the race people saw me as the second fastest thing alive… And Sam became third… And now because of it you can't stand the idea of being the fourth fastest man alive." Green said.

"Exactly… And Sonic and Sam gloat all about how fast they are… And how great they are…" Hector then thought for a moment. He realized something about Green that made him different in his personality from Sam and Sonic. "But not you… You don't gloat or boast about your victories to the public on a regular basis. Why?" Hector said.

Green was silent for a bit. "Humility… I was taught long ago to be humble, modest and honest… I've had many people to call family over the years who taught me good things… But to this day I don't know why I am an orphan." Green said.

"Wait you're an orphan?" Hector said.

"Yes… I was found in the middle of the forest when I was hardly a year old… Or so I was told by Miss White, a black cat who cared for orphans at the orphanage here in Station Square… She was the first person within four years of my life I saw as family of sorts… And now she's gone… I was adopted at four by a kind wolf/weasel hybrid named Nicolette… She took me in during the last couple years of the Great War… I got to see people that I began to call family… Then when I was in my preteens I was captured and put into a slave labor camp… After Nicolette saved me from that, I was sent to live with a Wolf Pack for protection… I came to call them family as well and spent a good time with them… But fate would have me leave to help my friends in Knothole… And yet with so many friends and adopted family… I don't know who my parents were… Why I was left alone or why I was meant to be the physical body for Nazo the Hedgehog… But regardless of all of those things, I was taught many good things and found the light from the holy Bible. I took to heart so many lessons, and among them I simply don't have the urges to be in public after a victory unless the people ask for me." Green said.

"That's… Deep man…" Hector was taken aback by all of this information. He didn't know that one of his rivals was just so different from what he thought he was like, sure Hector and Green met each other a few times in the past but they never had a long conversation.

"I am sorry if I've angered or upset you… It is hard for me finding the right words to use and the right things to say at times… But I felt that you had to know me a little better… And I won't ever hold a grudge against you if you get a machine faster than me." Green said as they walked into an empty garage.

"What do you mean by a faster machine?" Hector asked.

"Well… I don't mean this in a bad way and I've mentioned it to Sam a few times as well… But humans don't actually travel fast, but they can travel in machines and experience what it's like to be fast and alive. Sam and you both use powerful race cars in order to travel fast." Green said.

"…I guess you're right in a technicality. But I still am going to be faster!" Hector said.

"Because that's your dream right? Well that's a good thing to have. Don't give up on such good and wonderful dreams, they are what motivates us into doing better. I once saw a friend get reminded that although you'll often stumble and trip and feel let down when you pursue your dreams… Part of what makes those dreams a reality is having the desire to do better when you've fallen down. And having a helping hand remind you of that and helping you up is part of what it means to have dreams come true." Green said.

"Thanks for that Green… I guess." Hector said, he was unsure of what to say or how he felt as they got close to the garage door.

"Hector, do you know why you got fired from your job? I don't mean to upset you in asking, but do you know why?" Green asked.

"I was told it's because I'm reckless." Hector said.

"Not just that… Your actions endangered people. As a police officer your duty is to protect and serve the citizens first and foremost. Sometimes cops lose sight of that fact, and sometimes they lash out when they forget that. But my point is that you can look back on what it was that made you lose your job. If you can overcome those and if you truly have your sights on being part of the S-Team. Then someday I'm sure you'll be back here and help the people as all police do." Green said.

Hector had a smile on his face. "You know something kid… You're alright. But we're still rivals. I'll someday outrace you, Sonic and Sam. And after that day happens, I'll take a look back and if I still desire helping the people… Then I'll straighten myself out and get my act together. I don't know why but talking with you made me feel lighter… I'll see you around Green." And after saying that Hector left. Green waved goodbye and hoped that he helped Hector realize what he needed to do in order to become a better person, and find his dreams.

Present day

Hector grinned as he thought back to that day, he then said. "And you thought Green was a robot." He smirked.

"It's not natural for hedgehogs to run that fast! They defy logic and the order of physics!" Dr. Narasu shouted out.

While Hector and Dr. Narasu were refueling the motorcycle. Green and Sonic went to check on the Chaotix, Sonic figured that maybe they could use the detective skills of the Chaotix in order to track down the location of the secret base of S.O.N.I.C.X and put an end to the threat once and for all. The two met up with the Chaotix and hired them. Charmy was flying around and completely excited that the team had a detective case, which was something he wanted to experience in a long time. However by the time the Chaotix were hired, Dr. Narasu and Hector caught up with the Mobians. Dr. Narasu focused and fired two darts, one aimed for Green and the other for Sonic. However Charmy flew in the way of one of the darts and his pilot helmet deflected the dart from Sonic. Espio used his ninja skills to deflect the dart aimed for Green, it seemed like nobody got hurt. Sonic, Green and Mighty both ran outside and pinned Dr. Narasu and Hector against a cargo crate from a ship. The Mobians were angry with the two humans, and made it clear how angry they were that they and their friends were attacked and that someone could've gotten hurt. Dr. Narasu stated that hurting them was the plan.

"Hey Vector are you alright?" Charmy asked Vector.

"I don't feel good." He said.

"I felt something hit my rear!" Julie-Su cried out.

"Hey Vector, what's a dart doing in your butt?" Charmy said as he saw that one of the darts hit Vector in the rear end.

"Um… Babe… You got hit." Knuckles said as he saw a dart hit her in the rear as well.

Then Julie-Su and Vector then both began to grow to gigantic sizes, they both easily became forty feet tall. This was all because of the mutagen in the darts that hit them. "Now you shall all witness my greatest weapon yet!" Dr. Narasu shouted out in joy as the two Mobians grew and destroyed the Chaotix detective house in the process. Thankfully Espio got the junior members of the team out safely.

Julie-Su and Vector went walking through the city while gigantic, they felt a throbbing in their heads and tried hard to figure out what was going on while they were walking and stomping on vehicles and roads. Green was angered seeing two of his friends made giant against their wills, so he grabbed Hector and Dr. Narasu by the collar of their shirts and lifted them up with both of his arms while pressing them against the cargo container. "Alright. What did you guys do to my friends?!" Green said in a demanding tone.

"The darts that hit them were meant for you and Sonic. They contain a unique mutagen that causes a uniform expansion of the cellular structure." Dr. Narasu said.

"So in other words Kai. They are swelling up like balloons." Green said.

"How did you figure that out?!" Dr. Narasu shouted.

"I'm smart. That aside we need to figure out a way to… Make them normal size again." Green said. Nicolas crawled out of Green's right glow while he was talking, the A.I used his handheld computer form with leg attachments to crawl on to the two S.O.N.I.C.X agents. He then crawled back into Green's gloves once he was done crawling on the two and scanning them.

"Espio any ideas?" Sonic asked his chameleon friend.

"Especially one's that prevent me from pounding these creeps?" Knuckles said as he tried hard to hold back his temper.

"Perhaps… There is an ancient traditional ninja remedy that could help our friends." Espio said.

"Ha! No ancient traditional hocus-pocus will help them!" Dr. Narasu claimed.

"Well it's worth a shop. Especially since I'm sure that shrink ray Rotor had years ago was busted back when Knothole was first invaded." Green said.

"What should we do while you guys get the remedy?" Mighty asked his teammates.

"Knuckles, Saffron and Charmy will keep watch on these two thugs. While Nicolas, Mighty and Ray help me try and calm those two down." Green said. Green then whispered something into Knuckles' ears which made the echidna smile a little.

"I'll go with Espio while you guys deal with those two giants." Sonic said as he and Espio dashed off for the location that Espio needed to get to.

Green, Nicolas, Mighty and Ray came in right as Julie-Su and Vector started fighting with each other. They got in an argument and were close to having a fist fight. Thankfully the people in the city headed for the emergency bunkers when Julie-Su and Vector were rampaging. Nicolas used his glider mode in order to help Green get up high, Ray flew while carrying Mighty. Mighty got between Vector and Julie-Su and prevented the two from hitting each other in anger. "Julie-Su! It's me Green!" Green said as he got close to Julie-Su's ear.

"What's going on Green?! Why is everything except me and Vector so small?!" she said.

"You guys got hit with darts from agents of S.O.N.I.C.X and the darts made you both giants. We need you both to stay calm and try not to destroy anything while we get a cure!" Green said.

"Alright! But make it quick. I don't think Knux is ready for a relationship with a giant woman." Julie-Su said as she watched Green ride on his glider over to Vector.

"Vector! You were turned into a giant by a dart that agents of the evil S.O.N.I.C.X group tried to use on me. We need you and Julie-Su to both remain calm and try not to move around a lot while we get a cure!" Green said, he noticed that Nicolas got samples of blood from the two giant Mobians while Green was calming his friends down best he could.

"Roger that buddy! You can count on us!" Vector said as Green hopped down to the ground safely.

"I'm glad that's settled." Nicolas said.

Just then missiles were fired at Julie-Su and Vector. "Ohohohohoho! Fear not citizens of Station Square! I Dr. Eggman have come to destroy the giant monsters so you'll have to love and adore me for saving you all!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with glee as he came out of the blue in an Egg Mobile.

"Does he ever give up?" Julie-Su said.

"Why does he have the worse timing in the planet?" Green said as he saw the doctor.

"Now I'll take on you terrible beasts!" the doctor said as he fired lasers.

"Was that your best shot doc? Well let me show you mine!" Julie-Su said as she fired a blast from her laser gun, which nearly destroyed the Egg Mobile.

Meanwhile Sonic and Espio came back from a pharmacy, they revealed that the remedy was aspirin. "How is aspirin going to help?" Mighty asked.

"A-A-And how i-i-is it a-ancient?" Ray asked.

"Aspirin is a very ancient remedy. It can be tracked back all the way too ancient Greece fifth century B.C. Ninjas have also made use of it before." Espio said.

"Hmm… If I have a couple minutes, I can synthetize an antidote using the aspirin as a base with the samples I took of our friends DNA." Nicolas said as he used his holographic lynx form in order to open up the aspirin. He then quickly was able to make a cure.

"I surely hope this works." Sonic said.

"Have you both had enough?" the doctor said as he was piloting his heavily damaged Egg Mobile.

"I was about to ask the same. Because now it's time for my secret weapon." Vector said as he breathed fire out of his mouth much like a dragon. Dr. Oliver Eggman activated shields which protected him but caused his Egg Mobile to blow up and leave him covered in ash and smoke.

"I'll be back another day!" the doctor shouted as he made his retreat.

"Alright guys let's do it to it!" Sonic said as he took some pills and gave them to Vector, Green did the same for Julie-Su.

Knuckles came rushing by with Charmy and Saffron. Julie-Su felt faint and as she swelled down back to her normal size, Knuckles caught her. "I'm glad you are big enough to fall into my arms babe." Knuckles said as he carried Julie-Su.

"How are you holding up Vector?" Green asked.

"I feel a whole lot better." He said as he scratched his head.

"If not for my recordings I'd say no one would believe what just happened today." Nicolas said as he looked over some data he recorded.

"Hey Knuckles, why are you and the kids here?" Green asked.

"Those two thugs got away, I was close to getting them for what they did to Julie-Su." Knuckles said as he cherished his girlfriend in his arms. He also winked at Green, because Green told Knuckles about the tracking devices planted on the S.O.N.I.C.X people who got away, Nicolas planted them so they could pinpoint the location of the base of S.O.N.I.C.X and make plants to strike.

"That aspirin worked like a charm." Sonic said.

"Aspirin saved Vector and Julie-Su?! Cool! Can I have some?!" Charmy said eagerly.

"Whoa there Charmy! Aspirin and all medicine isn't something you play with. You should only take recommended doses for when you aren't well and sick." Sonic said.

"And in your case Charmy, only with help from an adult." Espio said.

"And if the problems don't go away, give a doctor a call and go see one immediately. Especially Dr. Quack." Green said.

"Okay guys. I promise not to mess with medicine without help first." Charmy said.

Later on the Chaotix, Sonic, Green and Nicolas walked back to the Chaotix detective agency house. As they were walking Vector said. "Pizzas on me tonight guys!" he said with a grin.

"Looks like you two did a number on the house." Knuckles said.

"Moto is not going to like this one bit." Julie-Su said as Knuckles carried her.

"I'm sure you guys can spend the night at Chris' place for a little while. At least until we call a good contractor." Green said as he looked at the destroyed house.

Meanwhile back at Eggman Island

"So how did your mission to fight the monsters go boss?" Decoe asked.

"Take a guess…" he said as he walked in while covered in smoke and ash, his mustache was messed up and lightly burned on the tip of the right side.

"I'm sorry you lost twice in one day… Our enemies are surely getting stronger since Sonic returned." Bocoe said.

"Hmm…" The doctor thought to himself. He then shouted out. "I've had it! This base is surely doomed because of that rodent! G.U.N will be here soon and I doubt my hidden hanger trick will work twice on them! We are moving my main base and focus of operations to South Island at the Gimme Shelter! After we've moved everything… I'm initiating my grand plan." The doctor said.

"What plan is that doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"The big one!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"You don't mean?!" Decoe said with a bit of fright in his tone.

"Yes I do! Operation Hail to the Chief! Will be my next operation in Central City!" Dr. Oliver Eggman shouted out in joy. He then began to evilly laugh to himself, Bokkun entered the room while chewing on a candy bar. He laughed evilly with the doctor while Decoe and Bocoe shivered in fear at the sound of the doctor's next big move!

Meanwhile at the ruins of Prison Island

The Organizer was furious with Hector and Dr. Narasu's failed mission. "This isn't good! I'm disappointed in both of you. Our goals are simple and yet none of you can do it! At this rate I'll have to come and deal with things personally." The Organizer said as he ended his call, however his agents were planning one final mission before the Organizer arrived in person to deal with the Sonic, Green and the Eggmen.

Quite an eventful and unexpected adventure. So much going on, and yet more and more questions come. Who is that Egg Boss that Dr. Oliver Eggman mentioned? Who is the Organizer and will he truly arrive to personally lead a mission against his enemies? What is Operation Hail to the Chief? Find all of this out and more as the adventures continued!


	4. Adventure 29

Adventure 29

Operation Hail to the Chief!

Date 5/9/3235

It was a nice sunny day in Central City, the capital of the United Federation. It was located north from Washington D.C and was among the longest enduring cities in the world. It was from Central City that various governments and people came together in order to preserve the human race, and soon create the first multi-species coexistence, it was hard in the first couple thousands of years. But after nearly ten-thousand years the various races of planet Mobius have come to the United Federation, feeling safety and security with the largest world alliance. The United Federation was built on the principles of peace and acceptance of others in spite of their differences appearance wise, culturally and religiously. But with the forces of the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire, the people have seen and experienced the coming of war that could very well mean the end of them because of what the United Federation was founded upon. Last year the council of the United Federation voted to be neutral in the Second Robotnik War and only defend themselves. However the people and several of the countries and leaders in the United Federation have seen firsthand the consequences of this vote and are protesting, yet most members of the council of the United Federation have refused to do anything when being informed of these serious attacks and shown footage and photos of what has been happening. The President of the United Federation has heard his people suffer long enough, and now he has started his first speech to calm the angry masses and to try and rally support to overturn the vote of the council legally before civil war sparks within the United Federation.

However Dr. Oliver Eggman had begun an evil plan, he was going to attempt to kidnap the President of the United Federation. Soon as the speech was about to begin in Central City, several G.U.N robots were destroyed by laser fire and missiles. "Ohohohoho! Nice to see that G.U.N is still using inferior technology next to my brilliant craftsmanship." The doctor said with a big grin on his face. Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun were piloting a second Egg Mobile, this Egg Mobile and the one the doctor was using were of the command model that he first used in the first invasion of Station Square.

"Dr. Eggman has invaded the city!" a secret service agent shouted.

"Protect the President!" another one shouted.

The crowds started to go into panic, however Green came out of the blue. "I can't count on you taking a week off from work can I doc?" Green said as he hit the Egg Mobile with a Spin Jump.

"Gah! You meddling rodent! You've made a fool of me for the last time! This time I won't fail!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he activated a giant laser, it came from underneath his Egg Mobile. "Target is locked!" he said as he locked on to the President.

"Oh no you don't!" Green said as he used a Homing Attack and hit the laser.

"No you fool!" the doctor said as the laser fired right as Green smashed it, thankfully the shot didn't hit the President. Green took the full force of the blast, and the Egg Mobile was spinning out of control. Nicolas, and Fiona were in the city with Green and ran over to help him out when they saw he got zapped.

Dr. Oliver Eggman wasn't feeling well either, his lackeys activated a towing hook from their Egg Mobile and used it to safely retreat with the doctor. Green and Dr. Oliver Eggman were out cold for a day. Green was having all kinds of readouts done on him by Nicolas while he was sleeping. "Will he be alright?" Fiona asked Nicolas as she was holding on to Green's hands.

"He seems well physically… That's largely thanks to his exposure from over one billion Rings over the years. But something is very different with his neural networking… Specifically in his brain." Nicolas said to Fiona as he was scanning his friend.

Green then woke up. "Where am I…? My head hurts…" Green said as he rubbed his head.

"Thank goodness you're awake Green!" Fiona said as she hugged him.

"Fiona Fox?!" Green said as he was hugged, it felt a bit painful being squeezed tightly.

"You were out for a day Green. You got zapped by Dr. Oliver Eggman's laser after you saved the President of the United Federation." Nicolas said.

"I saved the President from Dr. Eggman?" Green said.

"Oh dear… The zap must've rattled his head around…" Ella said as she came in.

"…could you guys explain what happened to me while I was out cold? And what happened before Eggman zapped me?" Green asked, his tone made it clear he was completely puzzled on what everyone was talking about.

Meanwhile at Eggman Island

Dr. Oliver Eggman's lackeys were keeping watch over him as he slept, soon the doctor woke up. "Oh my aching everything…" the doctor said as he finally woke up.

"I think he's finally waking up." Decoe said.

"Decoe?! Bocoe?! What are you two doing here?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in a startled tone.

"We're helping you recover doctor. Your mission to swap minds with the President failed because of Green." Bocoe said.

"My plan failed?!" the doctor said with a pit of an odd feeling at saying those words.

"You probably need to see your face again. You usually say you're your favorite person." Bokkun said as he gave the doctor a mirror.

"Gah!" the doctor said. (I-It can't be! I'm in Dr. Oliver Eggman's body?! But how?!) The doctor thought to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"He noticed a hair out of place Decoe. I told you he'd notice." Bocoe said with a sharp glare at Decoe.

"Right… I did notice!" the doctor said as he fixed his mustache. "Now could someone explain to me what my failed plan was? My head is still spinning." Dr. Oliver Eggman asked.

"But of course doctor." Bocoe said.

"Figures he forgot… Your latest failed plan was Operation Hail to the Chief." Decoe said.

"You created a laser that could swap minds with whoever you hit with the laser." Bocoe said.

"After Green destroyed it, you both got hurt badly by your abilities and devices. Then we rescued you before the authorities showed up." Decoe said as he played a video.

(So it is true! I'm actually inside of Dr. Oliver Eggman's body, but I have my mind and personality intact. Oh no! If I'm here than that means… Oliver is in my body) Dr. Oliver Eggman thought to himself as he scratched his mustache.

That's right, the doctor made a mind swapping laser. It might be tricky keeping track of who is who in this chapter. So for reader convenience we'll have it Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body and Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body. It may be a longer read, but it will probably help in this confusing tale.

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke Mansion. Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body was enjoying himself. He was resting in the living room on the sofa and was thinking on the sudden turn of events. (Hmm… This failed plan of mine, may actually work out for me. Now I'm in the body of my hated nemesis, and so close to his allies and friends. With his G.U.N clearance I could plot their downfall and claim the United Federation! Or I could relax for a long while, and enjoy having his friends keep me company while I… Ahem, recover from that traumatic battle. And the best part is, that Chris' smoking hot maid will be taking care of me while I'm at this mansion.) Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body thought to himself as he was served iced tea.

"Enjoy your ice tea." Ella said to the hedgehog.

"I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no time Green." Fiona said.

"You surely showed that loser Eggman not to mess with you this time." Chris said.

Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body said while trying to keep a straight face. "I don't know about that. You should give the man a little more credit. I feel honored fighting such a handsome genius." And that sounded out of character for Green as far as calling the doctor a handsome genius.

"All that aside, I'll feel better if you rested up for once. Your brainwaves are still very off from that last fight, and it's possible you've lost some memories as a result." Nicolas said as he was in his holographic form.

Meanwhile at Eggman Island

Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body spent quite a bit of time taking in what he was informed by Dr. Oliver Eggman's lackeys. However he was able to keep himself calm, because he was able to find some saving grace in this nightmare. (I'd hate to think of what Oliver could do in my body. But at least there is a couple good things I can do. With me in Eggman's body, I can use his resources to my own advantage. What's more I can put his conquest of the world at a standstill by choosing to do nothing. But nevertheless, I'll keep close tabs on things. And sooner or later I will get that laser fixed so I can be me again. I may not be as smart as Eggman, but at least I can keep up with his skills.) He thought to himself as he got up and walked around and turned on a monitor. (But I'll have to get use to this wrenched weight… How can he keep himself going with such a huge gut?) He thought to himself as he patted his gut lightly. "Decoe! Bocoe!" he shouted.

"Yes doctor!" they said at the same time.

Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body picked his words carefully. "I need my memory refreshed on all projects and passwords I've used over the past year. That cursed hedgehog rattled my brain around more than I thought." He said while rubbing his head, he then worked on making an angry looking face and said. "And if you don't do it by the time I set in my command chair. I'll rattle both of your tin heads around personally and sell what's left for scrap!" he shouted. He didn't know it was hard pretending to be the doctor, but his fake threats were realistic enough for Decoe and Bocoe to get to work right away. (Looks like my practice paid off. I bet the doc didn't think this far ahead… Which is a point of concern… But I must get to those files and learn what I possibly can. I'll do it at a slightly unreasonable amount of time, much like him. But not too unreasonable, otherwise Decoe and Bocoe will notice.) He thought to himself as he sat down in his command chair. "Bring me three bottles of Chao Cola, a pizza and monitor the news for anything regarding that filthy rodent and our enemies. Also keep an eye out for anything beneficial for my plans!" he said as he sat down and began to learn about many of Dr. Oliver Eggman's secrets over the years.

"You know Bocoe, the doctor may have been in a bad mess in his last mission. But he surely hasn't eased up on his threatening and dangerous nature." Decoe said to Bocoe.

"I agree Decoe. That's our doctor for you." Bocoe said to Decoe as they made sure to follow the doctor's orders.

Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body began once he got a confirmed position on where he was located. (So the doc has spent most of his time in this Gimme Shelter base. And it's located in the Night Babylon district of South Central City on South Island. And the doctor has been working on a replacement for Gamma that he's calling Chaos Gamma because it'll primarily be… How'd he figure out to make Chaos Emeralds into shards? Oh it matters not.) He thought to himself as he was reading over things and looked up some useful things. (Project Ancients looks promising… Eggman knows a little about the Ancients. And he's going to start operations in trying to conquer Bygone Island and the nearby settlements later this year. The fiend.) He thought to himself as he was reading on things he was learning. (Looks like he's clueless on the location of the tomb of the last of the Ancients. Which is good… Though… It looks like his forces are getting close to one of the important facilities… I'll make a mental note of that. Now for full details on Project Omega… Oh… So it is in fact the last of his elite E-100 Series robots. Seems like this robot actually could've taken down Sonic… And to think that Neo Dr. Eggman stole it last year and now it's resting in one of his secret facilities… I wonder if this E-123 Omega could be used for good like E-102 Gamma.) He thought to himself as he was scrolling through more information. (Oliver is looking into more Zone Breaching technologies again… Seems like he may be close for a test on one of these pieces of technology. At least it seems this is part of his Project Runway… So the Egg Squid was really E-72 and the E-62 units are called Chasers… Those Chasers are powered with energy from Crystal Rainbow Stones from the looks of these designs. And they could keep up with me and my friends… Now there's the matter of these Egg Bosses… Seems like this Axel the Water-Buffalo will very shortly become one of the new Egg Bosses…) he thought to himself. But he realized in order to remember things clearly he'd have to focus heavily on one subject at a time.

It took a couple of days for Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body to learn a about what the doctor was up to lately. And he looked into the doctor's past from what the doctor wrote down in journals and recorded, it sounded to Green like the doctor was truly a troubled person. (You've been through a lot doc… No wonder you're overweight after having so much stress… But I wonder how you can get back so many things… Now I need to remember about those Egg Bosses… Axel is among the first. Akhult joined forces with the Neo Eggman Empire but was among the earliest of Dr. Oliver Eggman's Egg Bosses. He hopes he can somehow get Akhult back on his side… He attempted to get the Battle Bird Armada but Neo Dr. Eggman beat him to the punch… I remember that squid girl he mentioned… Word of someone called Thunderbolt… He's attempted to sway Lord Mordred Hood over to his side but the cobra is keen on being with the Neo Eggman empire… Recently the doctor had someone named Nephthys join the ranks of the Egg Bosses and she's an Egyptian Vulture… I think I read somewhere the doc met someone named Maw who's interested in the position… Or was it seeking help or… Bah! I've got so much to try and remember that it's been a pain… But only because I've been taking in so much information… At least I have a little Flash Drive with no memory erasing fail safes that I'll drop off someplace safe.) He thought to himself as he started to wonder what the doc was doing while in his body.

Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body was mostly enjoying himself while he was in his nemesis' body. But Nicolas also had him do some physical rehabilitation because the doc didn't have any control over Green's speed while he was in the hedgehog's body. Nicolas suspected something big was up, but he wasn't going to tell anyone until he had more evidence, he knew that there was much going on. Especially with word of the Badnik Hordes attacking holdings of the Neo Eggman Empire and according to some readings he got. Mammoth Mogul somehow gained enough power to destroy the multiverse and then he became Master Mogul and heard that Tails somehow assembled all of the Tails across the multiverse and they all fused into a being called Titan Tails and they saved the multiverse. A lot happened in the month since the mission on Angel Island Two, and Nicolas had a feeling that something big was coming since there had been so much going on lately and the resurface and defeat of Master Mogul was only the tip of the iceberg of many things to come. Nicolas wasn't a native to the Prime Zone and was among the most advanced of in existence, that all being said he somehow had a heightened sense of things going on and he hoped that good would come.

Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body spent a good amount of time looking into Project Gizoid, which was the doctor's attempts at reawakening the dormant powers of the Gizoid General that he found after he stole the space shuttle from the Thorndyke family. (Man… I vaguely remember you precious little robot. My old friend Emerl) Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body thought to himself as he rubbed the head of the deactivated Gizoid. (You were friends with me, Shadow and Maria back on the ARK fifty years ago… Then those foolish G.U.N people forced you to absorb weapons and war information, then you went rampant. And to think you were hidden in one of Gerald's hidden labs down here on Mobius. And now Eggman has you… Good thing the doctor doesn't know your secret as I do. It takes more than a Chaos Emerald to unlock your powers.) He thought to himself as he polished the Gizoid's parts. Even if the doctor had evil plans for the Gizoid, Green had plans to save him. Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body would later take a trip in an Egg Mobile and he'd find something unexpected.

A group of pronghorns aka antelope were asking the doctor for help. "Dr. Eggman help us!" a green teenage female pronghorn called out.

Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body hovered his Egg Mobile in front of the group. "And why would I help you? Why not ask Knothole City for help?" he said in a sarcastic manner to keep up the Oliver Eggman act.

"Why don't you…" a second female pronghorn tried to stand and back sass the doc, but she looked the wrong way and coughed badly.

"Cassia no!" the older female pronghorn said.

"That sounds terrible." Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body said.

The older of the two pronghorn girls spoke. "Sir, my name is Clove. I'm the leader of my people here, and my sister is terribly ill. Her eyes and ears don't work right, and she's lately had a bad cough. We are poor people and… We'll give you our loyalty for your protection." Clove said as she kept a serious tone to her voice.

Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body felt a moment of weakness. And he remembered this herd of pronghorns from earlier this year. He remembered seeing Cassia and Clove at the El Grand Gordo fight when the luchador took on Green in the wrestling ring. He thought that the tickets for that fight must've been a fortune for the herd, little lone the two who were clearly in charge. And to think that the younger of the two who was probably thirteen at the most wanted to go to the wrestling match even though her eyes and ears could hardly work properly from what he was seeing. "Come with me my dears, and I'll arrange for something." He said as he took Cassia and Clove and headed for Egg Carrier II which was the closest vessel. Clove helped her sister best she could, she did her best not to lose her cool while in the presence of someone as dangerous as Dr. Eggman. Of course she had no idea if this was the original Dr. Eggman or the Neo Dr. Eggman who looked identical to the original. "Decoe! Bocoe! Open the doors and gang way! I'm heading for the nearest bed in sickbay we have and then pull me up records on antelopes and pronghorns!" the doctor shouted as he made his way into his ship. Well it was technically Oliver Eggman's ship, but Green being trapped in Oliver Eggman's body was still acting like the doctor.

"May we question doctor why you're ordering so many things?" Bocoe asked.

"Yeah, you're the only person who uses sickbay and you don't study animals much." Decoe said.

"Shut up you idiots! We have some important guests!" Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body said as he flew the Egg Mobile into the sickbay. "Place her on the bed my dear deer." He said as he started to notice that Clove was having some emotional troubles, he had a sympathetic look on his face. He then said, "Clove was it?" she then replied.

"Yes sir." She said.

"I know what it's like having family in mortal danger. I trust that you came to me in a desperate attempt at helping your sister. Between us you should've looked for Green the Hedgehog, he has better bedside manners next to me." He said as he made sure Cassia was in place. "Could you tell my robots all of the symptoms? I'll have you wait with them until I'm done with the operation." He said as he got on some medical doctor clothing and sterilized himself from bacteria.

"What about my sister?!" she asked.

"Leave it to me. I'll take care of her, you'll have to trust me on this." He said as he offered to walk her out, he did it in a manner that was comforting. Then Clove told the robots about all of the symptoms. The robots then told the doctor and suggested that he work on something so it would force the pronghorns to be loyal to the Eggman Empire. Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body figured that they probably noticed over the week that their boss was acting slightly different, and that this could be a way to prove it was still their boss. "Oh course I'll do that, I planned that from the get go you tinplated nincompoops! Now leave me and my marvelous machines alone so we can work in peace, before I turn you into pieces!" he shouted out as the two robot lackeys left feeling panic. But they obeyed their orders to comfort Clove the Pronghorn. It took quite a long while but the operation went off easily, and Clove was allowed to see Cassia once everything was taken care of.

"Sis? Is that you?" Cassia said as she blinked her new robotic optical implants, and moved her now mechanical mouth.

"Cassia…" Clove said.

"It is you! And I can hear you perfectly! Is this what my voice sounds like?" Cassia said as she hugged her sister.

"Not quite my deer's. I worked on making the voice synthesizers sound as close to Cassia's original voice, but of course with machinery and such. I could only get it so close, and I'm proud of the results of my hard work." Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body said.

"Thank you sir… My people are at your services…" Clove said with a bow after she hugged her sister.

"But there's a catch, she has to take treatment. Her enhancements require physical therapy and such. And you'll need to give her special treatment." He said as he began to go into the finer details, but because Decoe and Bocoe kept an eye on him he withheld the fact he didn't fully restore Cassia and left her in a state that would keep Clove and her people loyal to Dr. Oliver Eggman. The two lackeys found it odd that the doctor spoke over the subject of Green the Hedgehog because of the way he worded a few things. And he considered making Clove into an Egg Boss when he asked for some tactical advice on something, to which she proved very resourceful with her tactics. Dr. Oliver Eggman quickly sent airships to keep the pronghorn herd safe from trouble and they would be subject to optional Cybertization. A day later Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body used his Egg Mobile and led an attack against one of the holdings of the Neo Eggman Empire. (So this is what it feels like being the fat man, behind the Egg Mobile with the master plan. Feels kind of fun ordering Oliver's forces to attack the Neo Eggman Empire.) He thought to himself as he pulled out a laser and blasted down a few of the Neo Egg Pawn units made by the Neo Eggman Empire and some of the surviving SWATbots still in use. (I have to say that secretly giving away most of what I've gained for Oliver's forces has been sweet, trying my best to make it seem like Freedom Fighters did it though. And I've been learning more of…) He was at a loss in his thoughts as he just learned the secrets of the holdings he claimed from the Neo Eggman Empire. (No! No...! No! It can't be! We trusted him! He's one of the members of the council of the United Federation and was going to be the next President of the United Sates of Northamer! We all loved and trusted him so much, even I trusted him! And… Now I learn that he's sided with Neo Dr. Eggman and that he's using these new Infiltrator model Auto-Automatons to replace a couple of the big world leaders…! This isn't good at all… I had so much faith and trust in this senator who is a member of the council… We looked up to him… Because of him people have been dying and because of him our enemies have begun to infiltrate our countries so they can take us out from within! The riots and murders have all happened because of him! He's the leader of the council! One of the most powerful people in the world with his influence! We trusted him and now he's used that trust against us so that wicked and evil thing we call Neo Dr. Eggman can attack! And what's more there's information detailed here on their attack… Oh my, gosh! This is just like Mobotropolis all over again! This is like WW2 and Echidnaopolis all over again! Half of the people are doing nothing and aiming their anger and hatred at the wrong person! They have been blinded that the true threat is right in front of them… The main reason they don't realize this is because of the erratic behavior of the member of the council! I'll make sure that this information survives and that I can get it out… The cowardly way to tell them would be while in the body of the enemy… I must use that laser and get back into my old body and face this threat to everybody's freedom head on. Then I'll help take down all of the Infiltrator robots that have replaced a good number of the world leaders by using Nicolas to remotely detonate the bots… I'll be away from my friends while doing all of this… The terror of our enemies will be coming… And this information will help us.) He thought to himself as copied and pasted so many files into a couple flash drives that he'd use in order to help out the people. (Now that I've settled that, I have to find a logical means for me to get into a fight with the doc in my body and use the laser.) He thought to himself as he quickly did everything he needed to do.

While returning to the Egg Carrier 2 he heard a news broadcast that the S.O.N.I.C.X group kidnaped President Bush, and that he was being taken in a powerful racecar that was being driven by Hector Dragg. While pretending to act like the doc, Green's mind in Oliver Eggman's body quickly got into the Command Egg Mobile with the mind swapping laser and he planned to use it. Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body had gotten use to running around at super speeds but was lacking in control even though it had been about half a week. The two enemies would encounter each other as Oliver Eggman's mind in Green's body attempted to save the President. Decoe and Bocoe took note of the fact the doctor was acting strange over the week, and Bokkun told them it all started since he fought Green and the mind swapping laser was damaged. The two battled and thanks to a well-aimed shot, Green was back in his body and Dr. Oliver Eggman was back in his body. However the doc was captured by his lackeys as he recovered from the zap, because it was a direct hit the knock-out effects wore off within seconds rather than a day. Green rescued the President from Hector Dragg and once everything was safe he had explaining to do.

He personally explained to his friends that were in contact with his body since the last battle with Oliver Eggman, why he acted differently. Thankfully the doctor spent so much time relaxing and training that he didn't mess with Green's personal life at all. "I'm glad that everything is settled." Nicolas said.

"Not quite buddy… I've got a few flash drives we need to get fast. This one that Oliver Eggman's body dropped in the fight that you captured is of urgent importance!" Green said as he plugged the flash drive into Nicolas.

"But what about S.O.N.I.C.X?" Nicolas asked.

"There's no time for that now, look in the files in the drive and you'll see why!" Green said in an urging manner.

Nicolas quickly learned everything. "There's… There's no time left for words. We have to get to the main building where the council of the United Federation is going to meet! We have to get there before this evil destroys in one day everything that the people of our world have worked to build. I am not exaggerating that this will cause a manmade Apocalypse!" Nicolas said as he started to try and warn people about everything they learned. But the majority of worldwide communications were down now, and Green and Nicolas realized that they could very well be the last bit of hope for the United Federations, their countries, their allies, their people, their cultures, their beliefs and the entire world!

Meanwhile in the ruins of Prison Island

"You all have failed for the last time." The Organizer said.

"We haven't had many missions to do real damage, give us a break." General Passer said.

"Be that as it may. My ally in very high places has talked with me lately, and I'm coming to the island with him as we speak." The Organizer said as he ended his call.

A G.U.N model airship with no markings came down. It opened up after it landed in the secret landing bay. When the Organizer and his ally came walking out, everyone in the S.O.N.I.C.X organization said with a lot of shock and confusion. "You!" and their leaders walked down toward them.

Man what a wild ride. And sadly things aren't going good at all, could this next adventure be the one where our heroes are defeated?! Why are worldwide communications down?! Will things settle down before the evil plans of the Neo Eggman Empire are unleashed?! What will become of our heroes during this fight and will they survive?! Find out this and more as we conclude Green Adventures 2.5 Phase 3 and the overall story in the next and final adventure to this story! This finale is one that you'll pay close attention too, and you won't miss…


	5. Adventure 30

Adventure 30

The true evil is shown! This is the price of being blindly neutral and not taking action! Save us Green!

Green felt his heart beat and it felt like time had slowed down. Nicolas was racing alongside him, they headed for Washington D.C where the council and leaders of the United Federation were going to meet. They were called in for an emergency meeting in the capital of one of their countries that the leader of the council would pick, the meeting was about the vote for being neutral being over voted and all of the trouble going on in their countries. Especially with the threat of the Neo Eggman Empire. Green dreamed of there being many absolutions in the world, but never expected something to happen like this. The people of the United Federation were being deceived and betrayed but one of their own at the highest level of authority. Green and Nicolas traveled as fast as they possibly could, they knew the full details of the date and place of the attack that the Neo Eggman Empire was going to do. And the date was today and they had only minutes left before it happened, it was going to be a crippling blow to the United Federation as far as leadership was concerned. And the loss of leaders and destruction of one of the capitals of the United Federation would cripple morale on the global scale.

"This is Agent Green the Hedgehog! Does anyone read me?!" Green shouted for the twelve dozen time, into his communication gear. He knew all too well that he was running out of time.

"Still nothing." Nicolas said.

"What is going on?! How can all of our communications be cut down?" Green said as he noticed that people everywhere were having trouble keeping in touch with each other. But the authorities seemed to keep stuff going, Green knew that he had to work fast.

The two ran for the building that the council and leaders of the United Federation were heading for, there were a couple people who were not registering as living human beings and Green had a very bad feeling about them. He saw Agent Topaz and Agent Rouge escorting President Bush into the building, "I'm glad that today we're finally getting action against the forces of Dr. Eggman." The President said.

"Stop!" Green shouted.

"Green?!" Rouge, Topaz and the President said.

"Sir there's going to be an attempt on the lives of everyone here today! Not much time to explain but we need Rouge and Topaz to get you out of here!" Green said as he helped get them out of the eyes of the other agents.

"What?! Is this for real?!" Topaz asked.

"It's as real as it gets! This flash drive is a copy of one I got from one of Neo Dr. Eggman's bases. It details an insidious plan using the technologies he used to massacre many echidnas on Angel Island Two." Green said as he gave a copy of the flash drive he recovered from his last mission to the President.

"After everything we've been through. We'll take your word for it. Now go save everyone else." Rouge said as she gave a salute to Green. He gave one back and headed off with Nicolas.

"How much time is left?" Green asked Nicolas as they trashed the robots that were Infiltrators. The Auto-Automatons were destroyed quickly because Green was using the power of five Chaos Emeralds.

"We have no more time!" Nicolas said as they broke through all but the final set of doors.

The roof of the building was blown off by an airship that was a stealth prototype. S.O.N.I.C.X came down from the airship and introduced themselves. The leader of the council of the United Federation was taken hostage, but Green and Nicolas knew it was all part of an act. "Nice act Mr. Councilman!" Green said as he broke in and Nicolas started showing the full details of the evil plan the doctor made. But they only got as far as the part where it revealed Neo Dr. Eggman would come in and capture people.

"This is very amusing for you to claim hedgehog. Seeing as it's all your fault this doctor is here." The Organizer said, he had his face covered in a hood.

"You must be the Organizer? I've heard about you, seems cowardly hiding your face here and now…" Green said.

"Enough is enough! I won't stop and let evil rule! Not even if you are!" Nicolas said as he charged the Organizer and ripped off the hood.

Then everyone in the room said at the same time. "Captain Westwood!" upon seeing this, Green was shocked even as the captain was hit to the ground by Nicolas.

"Yes… It's me…" he said as he was getting up.

"But why?" Green asked.

"Because the leader of the council reasoned with me how you could be the one that did it all! How it's your fault!" Captain Westwood claimed as he nearly punched Green.

Green tripped Westwood and with tears in his eyes shouted as he pinned Westwood down. "And you believed him! After everything we've been through, you took the word of a charismatic stranger you knew little to nothing about over someone who shed blood, tears, sweat and saved your life, you would betray that over that liar?! He's the real enemy! The real traitor! See for yourselves!" Green shouted with tears strongly coming from his eyes.

The leader of the council then laughed, he then said. "By the right of the being I believe in. My powerful ally Julian will murder you faithless dogs." The man said as the stealth ship was destroyed. Then in its place was a gigantic airship of the Neo Eggman Empire that was his current flagship. Then followed by it was the Egg Fleet, at least a quarter of it. The Egg Fleet was taking advantage of the riots and the confusion in the city. Many people were vaporized by laser fire instantly.

Laser probes came down from the airship as a teleporter beamed the leader of the United Federation council onboard, the probes shot lasers and vaporized all but one of the members of the United Federation council. A few of the United Federation leaders were hit as well, but Nicolas used his powerful abilities and all of a sudden two Technomages appeared and provided protection for the member of the council who wasn't hit as well as everyone else. The Technomages used their powers and ripped the probes apart and helped everyone get close to Green so he could use Chaos Control and teleport everyone out to safety. And thanks to the Chaos Emeralds, Green saved everyone who was left in the room including the agents from S.O.N.I.C.X who were shocked by the sudden betrayal from the man they thought they could trust who helped form them. "This doesn't look good at all." Green said as he and the many leaders kept in a somewhat cramped area.

"We've done our part to help Agent Green. I Spike have been vigilant on the threat as have all Technomages." One of the Technomages said, he was a Mobian dog who was in his forties.

"What is this place we're all at?" the leader of Mazuri asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… This is Colonial ARK. We're in this one room that is the most secure." Green said as he plugged Nicolas into the ARK's systems while he rested with help from some artificial Rings.

"I'm in the ARK systems. And I've got news on what's going on in the world at large. The Egg Fleet didn't just hit America. They also hit Paris, China, Kenya, what was once north and South Korea, Greece, Venice… Those divided the overall deaths from this attack number into a million at least… People are calling it the largest global terror attack in the world since the Global War. Some say since WW2. Or…" Nicolas said as he got news coverage from around the world.

"And everyone is being sent into Egg Grapes on the flagship, but other people have died in calatural damages. Neo Dr. Eggman is waiting to slaughter everyone he's captured so it can be seen on a public broadcast. Just like he did to the echidnas and many other Mobians before." Green said.

"How do you know these things? How do you know that such treachery and doom was upon us?" one of the United Federation leaders asked.

"I know because I foresaw these things, and because I saw the signs. I tried to warn you all because of the neutral vote that was made. But I finally found the proof needed to show everyone, none of you could hear my calls of warning in time." Green said.

"You saw the signs." One of the leaders said.

"You tried to warn us." Another leader said.

"But we didn't listen." Another leader said.

"How could we have been so blind?" Another leader said.

"The threat was in front of us all along." Another leader said.

"And we ignored it and blamed it on someone else." Another leader said.

"We were all betrayed." General Passer said.

"It seems that the terrorist group that formed less than a year ago was also betrayed." One of the leaders said.

"That councilman who led the council of the United Federation, he formed you so the public could fear you. He gave you weapons and money and made you believe you fought for a noble cause." Another one of the leaders said.

"But even you were betrayed by the blindness made by that creature we looked up to." Another leader said.

"It would seem hero, villain, anti-hero, citizen, police, military, and people of any race and belief. Were all played and betrayed by the one we looked up to in this troubling time. He played man and beast alike, and because of his actions so many will die. Unless we can take our stand, and stop this true evil. Then we'll lose everything." President Joe of South Island said.

"Indeed Mr. President… Nicolas can keep everything safe remotely. We'll go and stop this madness. The damaged cities can be rebuilt, but the people will be lost when they die. When people die in the mortal world it is for good. And we'll save them before we lose them all." Green said as he used Chaos Control and teleported down to the planet.

Green and Nicolas knew all too well where everyone was going to be slaughtered. They quickly found G.U.N troops who were helping save people and shooting down enemy drones and forces. They helped destroy the seeker robots that were rounding up people of any and all kinds of religious beliefs, Neo Dr. Eggman took pleasure in killing those kinds of people above all else. The robots were destroyed as Green and Nicolas made their way, on a cliff side a lone warrior was watching the destruction that was going on. "I'll help them for your sake Maria." The warrior said as he took off for the city.

Green and Nicolas broke into the flagship of the Neo Egg Fleet, as it was properly called. Nicolas plugged himself into the ship and used his power in order to try and override what he could, among those things would be destroying the Infiltrators, while Nicolas was doing that. Green went to confront the leader of the council of the United Federation, and Neo Dr. Eggman. "Green the Hedgehog. We meet again." Neo Dr. Eggman said.

"You!" Green said as he pointed at the leader of the council. "Me and the people all loved and believed in you! And you had to betray all of that because they simply didn't follow your personal beliefs to the letter! And because you wanted the world! You fool! You offered the world to this invader from another dimension! Because of you so many people will die!" Green shouted out.

"By the way of the being I believe in Green, I will have the world my way! He promise it to me and me alone!" the councilman said.

"You fool! He's deceived you! Neo Dr. Eggman wants the whole universe and beyond for himself! He planned to kill you alongside people of your own beliefs. Good or bad!" Green said as footage came in of the councilman's people being rounded up.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we had a deal?!" the councilman yelled at Neo Dr. Eggman.

"I do recall that we did. But you should've known councilor that you should never trust me, I will kill and slaughter all who oppose me. And the fact you betrayed your own people earned you a spot in my Egg Grapes." Neo Dr. Eggman said with an evil grin and some drool coming out of his mouth.

"Why?!" the councilman demanded to know.

"Quite simple. If you so freely betrayed everyone who looked up to you, for your own personal goals and gain. Then sooner or later you'd betray me, and ever since I started my conquest I've hated traitors. And you'll be a very nice example and the first one to die in the grand honor of many victims of my Egg Grapes, and you'll become a part of my machines by fueling them." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he stood tall over the councilor and drooled while his robotic eyes glowed red through his glasses.

Neo Dr. Eggman vaporized the councilor before he could even react to being intimidated by the tall evil doctor. "And soon your plan won't be going according to plan." Green said as Nicolas used his power to transport all of the civilian, women, children, elderly and men from the Egg Grapes and back to safety. However a few G.U.N troops were still trapped, and the council of the United Federation minus the one saved earlier, and three of the United Federation leaders were trapped because A.D.A.M saw to it that they were taken away to New Megaopolis where they would die. Nicolas was thankfully able to destroy all of the Infiltrator Auto-Automatons. Green and Nicolas couldn't save the people A.D.A.M claimed, especially the fools who made the unwise decision of not fighting the doctor. And the traitor who led the council would have the most painful of deaths along with death by the Egg Grapes, it would be a dark day for the United Federation.

"Looks like I have my conciliation prize Green. Those troops and bloated buffoons from your precious council of the United Federation will die, just like the people I killed up in the north last year. In the same exact way, they are all dead. And thanks to you, I have a spot where I can make my latest weapon destroy the United Federation leadership in one swift strike." Neo Dr. Eggman said as he snapped his fingers and Metal Green dropped from the airship.

"Metal Green?!" Green said.

"Nice isn't it? I recovered this robot from molten metal that dropped into the middle of South Island. The robot had its shielding keep it safe from completely melting, I found most of it melted but the core completely undamaged. So I took the liberty of repairing it and erasing the errors in the programming of this Metal Green. Such as your good nature that holds you back, and now my Metal Green robot will go up and destroy everyone on Colonial ARK." Neo Dr. Eggman said as Metal Green took off for Colonial ARK using Hyper Speed.

"You demonic monster!" Green shouted. "I swear that before the year is over, you'll suffer everything you intended to do to everyone else tenfold!" Green yelled as he quickly punched the doctor. He spotted Shadow and quickly ran to Shadow.

"Quite a display you did just now Green." Shadow said.

"Shadow… I need your help old friend. We must head for Colonial ARK and save everyone." Green said.

"Give me a Chaos Emerald and I'll help." Shadow said as he was given the Green Chaos Emerald.

Shadow then used Chaos Control, and helped Green teleport everyone back to safety. However they were left to deal with Metal Green outside, the Badnik had its eyes glowing brightly as it challenged them both to a death race. Green and Shadow worked hard to use their powers to try and destroy the Badnik, as they were fighting Metal Green got damaged and started to overheat, but it delivered a powerful kick to Shadow's head. Shadow and Green used their Chaos Control abilities, and did everything in their power to destroy the agent of the evil one who sent him. Metal Green refused to give up, as he fought he got hit in his core by two Chaos Spear attacks. The Badnik exploded a couple times, but kept going until it was hit by the Atomic Strike move that Green and Shadow developed, they each made a Chaos Tornado move and used it and then they each made a strike against the Super Badnik. Metal Green was left with no limbs, and half of his face was damaged. He was ultimately sent hurtling into outer space, and would lose all of his power.

After the fight was over, Green took a moment to rest on the ARK. Shadow would take him to the safety of his home, however Shadow was hit hard in the heard during his fight. He would once again start to suffer memory problems because of Metal Green, but Shadow kept his memory of being friends with Green strong and would in time regain his lost memories. "Shadow!" Green said as he woke up in his shack in the Aquatic Ruins Zone of Westside Island.

"Welcome back Green." Nicolas said.

Green was a bit puzzled. "What happened?" Green asked.

"I'll explain." Nicolas filled him in on the information.

"So for the most part… We won, but the Neo Egg Fleet is still out there." Green said.

"Indeed… And I was informed by Fiona, that Snively is alive and joined the Freedom Fighters. He's now part of the Brain Trust group." Nicolas said.

"I hope that he's truly reformed based on that information. Because after what has happened I can't stand another treachery." Green said as he took deep breaths while sitting in bed.

"And we'll have a lot of work to do soon. Rouge and Topaz told me that thanks to help from Mr. Stewart they were safe and sound during the crisis, and President Bush is safe." Nicolas said as he looked at some information.

Green had a feeling that after the events that just happened, the world and the universe wouldn't be the same ever again. He just hoped that it would be for the best. In the following day Captain Westwood was arrested, Westwood, Dr. Narasu, Li Yan and his gang as well as General Passer were all arrested and after they attended trials. They were imprisoned for their crimes, but General Passer would be let go if he kept on good behavior. Jerome Wise, Warden Howard Watcher and Hector Dragg weren't arrested however. It was revealed by Green and Nicolas that they got word long ago of the formation of the S.O.N.I.C.X group, and the three humans on behalf of the President of the United States of Northamer, would infiltrate the group and work hard on slowing them down from within. As a reward for their actions, they would get pardons from any and all crimes. And they would be given homes to live in for free, and could get their jobs back if they wanted to, Jerome Wise kept oath that he'd never again make such reckless and foolish actions again. Thanks to Green, Jerome Wise became a better man, as did Howard Watcher and Hector Dragg. The three became friends with Green, and he helped them in the past when he learned of what happened to them, in Jerome's case it was because he felt it was his fault that the President's aide had make a deal with Dr. Oliver Eggman so Green could race Sam Speed. In Watcher's case it was because he felt pity for the Warden, and he wanted to help prove that he could be useful for G.U.N again. For Hector, it was because he felt that the man had a bit to learn, and that he was truly a good man. Green felt glad that he was of help for the people who mattered to him, and yet his mind was on the Gizoid General he named Emerl and he wondered why global communications are still down in most of the world at large.

Green definitely had a lot on his plate, but he knew that he could get through it. He'd start by helping out Central City, which was going to be his next area to help once he recovered.

Epilogue

The Gimme Shelter one week later

"Ohohoho! With my enemies crippled they will soon kneel before me as I use a Chaos Emerald to revive the Gizoid!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"How do you even have a Chaos Emerald, Master?" Mecha Sonic asked.

"Simple my metallic marvel. Green foolishly dropped the Purple Chaos Emerald in his last battle, and with it I'll awaken the Gizoid!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with joy.

That was quite a huge series of adventures. And yet now that it's over there are more questions unanswered than before. But fear not, when one adventure ends than another begins.

See you next time in the next story; Green Battle

The end of one Adventure, and the beginning of another.


End file.
